


Stockholm Syndrome

by begora1030



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gangs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Sex, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: Seonghwa - he can't even remember his last name - finds himself in the worst kid of situation. He was kidnapped, by a gang no less, and now has to fight against so many things - starvation, gangsters, Stockholm syndrome - and hope someone can rescue him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Seong-bird

Seonghwa woke up in a pitch black room, it was so dark he didn’t think his eyes were opened. After blinking a few times Seonghwa was disappointed that his eyes weren’t adjusting to the lack of light. Then he inhaled deeply to calm himself and was met with the wafting scent of something putrid. The smell - Seonghwa didn’t want to know where it was coming from - made him gag on nothing. He coughed and sputtered until tears collected in his lash line. 

Seonghwa collected himself and kept his breathing to a shallow inhale to keep the smell as minimal as possible. He took a moment to look around the room more carefully. He felt around with hesitant, shaking hands and flinched any time his hands came across a bump in the floor or a wall. Seonghwa thought he should be calling for help or trying to recall what had happened before being placed in this pitch black, horrible smelling room. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth in a feeble attempt of shouting, he heard footsteps from somewhere outside the room. It was coming from the left so he instinctively moved closer to the right wall. “I heard from the boss that this one here has great potential for being the new plaything. How ‘bout we get ourselves a look?” The voice was gruff and mumbled due to the door. Seonghwa’s breathing picked up and he made a split second decision to feign sleeping. He tried to remember the position he had woken up in to emulate it, curling in on himself just as a key was shoved into the door’s lock. 

Seonghwa tried to steady his breathing, _pretend you’re asleep, Hwa. No one breathes heavily in their sleep. _He waited for what felt like forever, the door took an agonisingly long time to open and let light stream in. It took all of Seonghwa’s willpower to not scrunch his eyes closed or flinch at the sounds of footsteps getting closer.__

__There was a gasp in front of his face, “I don’t think the drugs have worn off yet if he’s still knocked out like this. Don’t you think he’s beautiful? He looks like a slut - more than you.” The deep voice chuckled and a light slap against skin echoed through the room. “The boss sure knows how to pick ‘em. Where did this one come from?” This second voice was higher and almost whiney, but still rude nonetheless._ _

__A foot made contact with Seonghwa’s hip and pushed him to lay on his back. He couldn’t help the small whimper that left the back of his throat. “So, you are awake. Little bitch thought he could fool us.” There was a pop and Seonghwa felt a hand in his hair. He was roughly pulled and opened his eyes at the force, the hand jerked his head once more. “Word of advice, whore, don’t ever do that again. The next time anyone comes in here you should be on your knees greeting us.”_ _

__Seonghwa’s eyes flitted to take in every detail of his captor’s face, the black hair swept back to show his forehead, the perfect teeth behind thin lips sneering at him, the twinkling earrings adorning both ears, the subtle eye shadow that made the fiery rage in his eyes burn just slightly brighter. He had a choker - it resembled a leash and collar from the long strap hanging down his chest - that Seonghwa contemplated grabbing to attempt to strangle him. But Seonghwa could see the bulging of every muscle and knew he didn’t stand a chance against this giant._ _

__“Wanna tell us your name? The boss never caught it,” Seonghwa looked up to the other man in the room. He was still standing over him but looked to be on the shorter side. His dark brown hair would blend into the shadows if not for the little cracks of light coming from behind the slightly ajar door. He wore thin wire-framed glasses and just as many earrings. The dark hoodie fit his build nicely but covered any potential muscles so Seonghwa didn’t know if he could take this guy out._ _

__The hand still in his hair tugged roughly, prompting him to answer the question. Seonghwa thought about giving a fake name but realised he didn’t even know his last name. “Um,” Seonghwa tried to limit his stuttering, “Hwa. My name is Hwa.” Seonghwa cringed at his own voice, it was raspy and came out in different volumes from the lack of use._ _

__“Just Hwa? No last name we can give to a coroner when your body ends up dead on the beach?” The threat made Seonghwa’s breath hitch. Seonghwa’s head was reeling, were these men going to use him as a “plaything” or kill him? “Seonghwa. I swear, Seonghwa. I can’t remember my last name.”_ _

__“That’s a shame, little Seong-bird,” the crouching man laughed at the other’s joke. “We’ll just have to tell the boss and you’ll take his last name for the time being.” The hand finally left his hair and Seonghwa felt his muscles loosen ever so slightly. “Be good, baby Hwa, and we might bring back some food for you.” The two men left the room and Seonghwa heard the lock click. Seonghwa was once again engulfed in the darkness._ _


	2. Plaything

Apparently the men who had visited him deemed him bad because he wasn’t given food. No one visited him for three days, Seonghwa could only tell by the flickering light from below the door that came on at night. His stomach was past the point of growling, it just made gurgling sounds as it ate away at itself. Every time Seonghwa tried to move, his muscles burned in protest. He understood, they weren’t being regularly used and had no fuel to keep going. There was a headache constantly throbbing in the back of his head and Seonghwa knew it was because he was thirsty. He couldn’t remember his life before this dark room or his last name, but he could remember facts about dying from dehydration faster than starvation. 

Seonghwa thought about what his favourite food might be or where he could possibly have lived before this. Nothing came to mind, he was brought out of his thought regardless when there was a knock at the door. He clambered to prop himself up against the wall to be in a seated position, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. Seonghwa didn’t think it was the two men from early in the week, they wouldn’t have knocked. 

The lock clicked for the third time and a tall figure slipped into the room. The first person - Seonghwa couldn’t tell if they were female or male with their shoulder length hair - was followed by two smaller people. The tapping of their boots were the only noises they made until they got closer to Seonghwa. “Hello, Seonghwa. We’re the other playthings,” the tallest - Seonghwa could tell he was a man when he got closer - spoke first. “I’m Hyungwon, this,” he pointed to the small orange-brown haired man with a sharp nose and even sharper collarbones, “is Kihyun, and he is,” this time he pointed to the dark haired (Seonghwa couldn’t make out if it was black or just a really deep shade of brown in the poor lighting) man with a small face, “Minhyuk.” 

Kihyun stepped closer to Seonghwa and he could see there was something in the man’s hands. “We brought food and water,” Minhyuk said as he sat next to Seonghwa. There was a small smile on his face, _it’s probably him just trying to be nice or following orders from this ‘boss’ guy, _Seonghwa rationalised. _Don’t let your guard down, Hwa. _____

____Seonghwa cautiously took the food and water bottle from Kihyun, “please eat slowly. Hoseok told us you haven’t had food at all since you came here. We should have helped you sooner.” Minhyuk had reached to touch Seonghwa but retracted his hand after seeing the frail boy flinched. He muttered out an apology dripping with sincere guilt._ _ _ _

____Seonghwa looked at the food brought to him and prayed it wasn’t poisoned before grabbing the sandwich and putting a corner of it into his mouth. It was just an ordinary sandwich but with the little water left in his mouth, Seonghwa began to salivate. He tried his hardest to not shove the whole thing in his mouth after the first bite. He took a couple more bites and then opened the water bottle. Seonghwa began to chug the bottle, the water filling his mouth and soothing his dry throat._ _ _ _

____“Ah, stop-” Hyungwon almost shouted, Seonghwa lowered the water bottle and took a breath. “You’re going to shock your system if you drink too fast. Small sips are better for you.” Hyungwon spoke in a much calmer tone and Seonghwa saw the other two men nodding._ _ _ _

____Minhyuk made eye contact with Seonghwa before he began speaking, “the first time I ate food after being captured, I ate too much and they gave me such rich food that I threw up everything within an hour. The boss punished me by starving me for another week. We always try to make sure it doesn’t happen to any newcomer.”_ _ _ _

____Seonghwa’s appetite left immediately, but he continued picking at the crackers on the tray. “Are you guys prisoners too?” Seonghwa hadn’t been called a prisoner, the men from earlier had called him a plaything and this group of men also used that word, but he felt like one._ _ _ _

____Kihyun and Minhyuk chuckled, “we’re not prisoners, we were captured at first but stockholm syndrome did the trick and we like it here now.”_ _ _ _

____“Where is here?” Seonghwa knew he was pushing his luck but he had to get information somehow. All three men looked to each other, mainly at Minhyuk - he must be the oldest - before shrugging and turning back to Seonghwa. “You can’t go blabbing to any of the others about this. We’ll be in a lot of trouble, but it’s not like you’re leaving here in anything but a body bag.”_ _ _ _

____They acted like they were giving information on where the cookie jar was but Seonghwa didn’t make a move in fear of them stopping. “You’ve been captured by a gang. From what we’ve heard through the compound, you belong to a rival gang and they pissed Hyunwoo off. You’ve been here, in the compound, for a week. They grabbed you somewhere in Seoul.”_ _ _ _

____Seonghwa didn’t want to believe that he was captured by a gang. He didn’t want to think about him being in a gang before this. “If you don’t think we’re telling the truth, you have your own gang tattoo here.” Hyungwon pointed to Seonghwa’s wrist. In the faint light he could see an intricate compass take up the whole space of his wrist. There were three letters above the north orientation line: _KHJ. _Opposite, pointing south were the letters _PSH.____ _ _ _

________There were no doubts in his mind that the letters were initials, the southern letters belonging to him - Park Seonghwa. He didn’t know who KHJ was, maybe a friend or the gang leader. Seonghwa looked back up at the three members, “Your gang is called Ateez, we’re Monsta X. Your leader has already told us that he’s coming for you. So you have a choice; you can stay in this dark room, receive food every three days and be a slave to any of Hyunwoo’s subordinates or you become a plaything and stay beside Hyunwoo and the smaller, more trusted, group of members that will treat you much better than any lowlife criminal looking for a quick fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seonghwa detested the idea of becoming a “plaything” but the thought of eating and drinking once every three days made Seonghwa want to give up and die. “What would entail in being a plaything?” Seonghwa put air quotes when he said plaything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, for one, you’d be at the beck and call of Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Changkyun, and Jooheon. In that particular order.” “And that means doing whatever they ask, from making a meal to going down on them.” “But you’d get a really nice bedroom or sleep with one of the trusted and eat everyday and have nice clothing. And showers!” They all spoke over each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Seonghwa saw it, he had to exchange sex and other undesirable favours for living like a normal human being. They spoke of ‘the trusted’ like they were Jesus’ disciples, putting them on a gold and ivory pedestal. “So will you do it?” Minhyuk asked, he was leaning forward on his palms acting like an excited puppy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” Seonghwa forced out. His gang leader was coming for him, it would be better to be out in the open and constantly moving than being stuck in some hidden room of the compound. He’d hope for the best and after a week or so, Seonghwa would refuse and be put back in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos!! Here's some love for you <333333


	3. Sweetheart

Seonghwa was gathered up from the dark room instantly. He was practically carried to Minhyuk’s quarters - Seonghwa wanted to comment on the usage of ‘quarters’ instead of bedroom but his energy from the previous conversations was sapped. The three men were explaining the twist and turns of the compound to Seonghwa, all the information went in one ear and out the other unfortunately. It seemed like smooth sailing to the older man’s room (quarters, Seonghwa reminded himself) until two men approached them. Seonghwa lifted his head as much as he could - considering he was slumped on a surprisingly strong Kihyun - to see the two men from the first day in front of them. 

The three men greeted the others, Seonghwa didn’t know how they weren’t quivering in fear. His own hands were tightening around Kihyun’s silk shirt and his body felt significantly more stiff. “Hello, Seonghwa,” the larger man’s attention was now on him, “nice of you to join our little harem. We’ll take great care of you, sweetheart.” A gentle hand was placed under his chin. 

Before he knew it, soft, warm lips were placed on his. There was a hesitant aura to it, but the man kissing him was nothing but a gentleman. He pulled back with a small gasp, Seonghwa didn’t know why. “You taste good - strawberries for lunch? I’m Hoseok.” The other man with brown hair introduced himself as Changkyun, without kissing Seonghwa, and sent them on their way with cute finger hearts. 

“The only ones you haven’t met are Jooheon and Hyunwoo, he’s the boss so you shouldn’t meet him in your current state. We’ll fix you up and the other trusted members will shower you with attention before you meet him.” Minhyuk - Seonghwa was beginning to understand that he was the moodmaker within the playthings - explained enthusiastically. 

The four of them got to Minhyuk’s quarter without any further delays. If Seonghwa had been walking without any help, he would have fallen to the floor in awe at the sight of Minhyuk’s room. It was large and spacious and the outer wall was just floor-to-ceiling windows. Sunlight. A small, normal thing Seonghwa had missed in the past few days. The bed was large enough to fit four people easily and even from feet away the blankets and pillows looked soft. 

There was a reading nook that was carved into the wall that looked comfortable, he didn’t take Minhyuk as a reader but Seonghwa had only known the man for a little more than an hour. Seonghwa would spend as much time as he could in this room if only for watching sunrises and sunsets. 

“Wait until you see the bathroom,” Seonghwa didn’t have to look at Minhyuk to know he was smirking. 

Seonghwa was thoroughly impressed when they crossed another threshold and from the corner of his eye Seonghwa could see a waterfall. “Now, sweetheart, do you want a shower or a bath?” Seonghwa weighed his options; if he were to pick a shower, someone would have to help him stand and wash his body. He cringed at the idea and settled for a bath. Hyungwon nodded and began the water. 

The tub was huge and steam rose as more water collected. Seonghwa saw Hyungwon and Minhyuk pick out different oils and salts and dump them into the flowing water. An overwhelming scent of eucalyptus, mint, and lavender clashed in the air. “It’s ready,” Minhyuk said as he shut off the water. Seonghwa almost tumbled over when he tried to take off his torn socks. 

“I’ll get that, sweetheart,” Hyungwon said, moving in front of Seonghwa and undoing his jeans abruptly. Seonghwa had no energy to fight him off, clinging to Kihyun because he knew if he didn’t he’d fall and further prove their point. The point was unspoken but everyone in the room understood what was going to happen. Seonghwa just feared the men taking advantage of his vulnerable position - they hadn’t thus far but it could be a false sense of security. 

Kihyun chuckled in response to seeing Seonghwa tense, “we’re not allowed to touch you first, sweetheart. You’re someone else’s property until we’re given permission.” Seonghwa felt a wave of relief wash over him as Hyungwon stripped him of his shirt, then dread replaced it quickly. The tall man shifted Seonghwa into his care to lead him to the tub. He entered carefully and any guard that was up wavered and crumbled as the warm water soaked into his pained muscles. 

“We’ll leave you to soak. See you in about thirty minutes,” Minhyuk barked out as all three of them left the room. Seonghwa dared to stretch his limbs before setting his head on the lip of the tub. He was asleep before he knew it. 

“-heart, sweetheart, there you are,” Kihyun was in front of Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa blinked a few times so Kihyun wasn’t such a blurry mess, he shifted in the water and found it still pleasantly warm. He couldn’t have been in the tub for longer than the promised half hour. Kihyun had moved out of Seonghwa’s field of vision and he searched for the small man. “Just getting a towel, Hwa. Don’t worry, sweetheart.” 

Seonghwa could get used to that new pet name, maybe not from Hoseok or Changkyun though, the way it came out of Kihyun and Hyungwon’s mouths sounded loving. Minhyuk made the name seem perfectly fitting for Seonghwa. Kihyun was holding Seonghwa’s chin in his hand like he was made of glass, “you’re still out of it. We’ll get you dried off and let you sleep.” That sounded great in Seonghwa’s opinion. 

Kihyun told him that he had been asleep for an hour, so he was sent to see if Seonghwa was still alive. He quickly dried Seonghwa off in a soft, fluffy blanket and wrapped him in a sweater and leggings that could only belong to Hyungwon. Seonghwa wasn’t complaining - both articles of clothing were what Seonghwa imagined clouds to feel like. “Those fit you in all the right places, Hyunwoo should dress you in leggings all the time.” Seonghwa awkwardly patted down the sweater as Kihyun led him out of the bathroom. 

Seonghwa assumed he’d be sleeping in Minhyuk’s bed but was steered completely out of the room. The other two men weren’t even in the room, Seonghwa was left alone with Kihyun as his guide. He explained that Seonghwa had to sleep in one of the trusted’s room, reminding Seonghwa that he was now owned and the other playthings weren’t given permission yet. Seonghwa’s heart fell when the door opened and he saw the swept back black hair, the perfect pink bottom lip trapped between straight white teeth, the signature choker that made his adam’s apple throb - Hoseok - looking like the embodiment of sex himself, lounging on the bed in a sweatshirt and boxers that left nothing to the imagination. 

Seonghwa didn’t know how he was expected to get any sleep with the ‘trusted’ in the room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll finally see how hwa's gang is handling his kidnapping! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos. I love comments and they help with any writer's block that happens to creep up on me.
> 
> Lemme know what you think about how Monsta X runs their gangs!


	4. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kidnapping scene that takes up the majority of the middle section
> 
> We finally have a glimpse into how ATEEZ is dealing with Seonghwa missing and there's a time skip. Hope you enjoy!

There was a crash from the other side of the door, the loud noise wasn’t the first noise in the past half hour but it still caused San to flinch. He knew Hongjoong threw things when he was frustrated and the only one to calm him was currently kidnapped. The gang leader had already sent out a message to every other leader within Seoul to warn them of his wrath. San was currently sitting at his desk sifting through tips from members about possible places Seonghwa could be kept. 

San and Yunho had been working tirelessly for the past two weeks - gangs had a reputation of treating outsiders horribly and they knew Seonghwa would not be an exception. “I’m starting to think we should kidnap a member from each gang as hostages until we get Hwa back. Mingi could even snipe some to show we mean business.” San looked for the voice coming from the doorway to find Wooyoung with his hand hovering over Hongjoong’s door knob. 

“Well, I’m not going to be the one to suggest it, but knock yourself out if you have a death wish. He’s still throwing things in there,” San warned Wooyoung as the younger turned the knob. 

There were some screams from Hongjoong before it quieted down. San went back to his work. Everything had to be taken with a grain of salt, some tips looked promising - one from Minghao promised that the 97-liners and Chinese sub-clans would look out for him - while others responded with their own threats - EXO specifically said “keep track of your own members, fucking rookies, you’re opening yourself up to critism.” San scoffed, a comment like that was rich coming from them, every one knew they had lost three or four of their own members, they should be sympathetic of ATEEZ’s situation. 

A letter caught San’s attention, it was crumpled and in a flowery envelope. There was no return address, that wasn’t uncommon but suspicious nonetheless, but San opened it. “He’s with Monsta X. There’s CCTV footage of him getting drugged and dragged into a van near the Han River. It’s registered to Mon members, they’ll have him in their compound.” 

The letter had no evidence but it claimed there was. San grabbed his phone and dialed a number. It was picked up on the second ring, “Jongho, I need you to hack some CCTVs.” The youngest replied enthusiastically as any new member of a gang would. He promised to have results within the hour and San thanked him. 

San stood from his desk, bending his back to crack it before facing Hongjoong. The gang leader and Wooyoung were huddled together on the black couch in the corner farthest from the door when he entered the room. Wooyoung was asleep but the tear tracks hadn’t fully disappeared. The gang knew the youngest members were taking Seonghwa’s kidnapping the hardest, they had lost one of their parental figures and the uncertainty of the situation made them anxious and extremely upset. 

San commended Hongjoong for maintaining the leader persona he’s been building for years. Only Seonghwa saw him without it and it didn’t seem like that was going to change any time soon. Yeosang had tried 72 hours after they realised Seonghwa hadn’t come back from his convenience store run to break the leader into forced vulnerability but it backfired quickly. He was still limping from the vase thrown at him. 

“We’ve got a potential lead, Monsta X might have taken him. Someone claims there’s video evidence and I’ve already told Jongho to start searching for it. Once it’s confirmed I’ll be sending them a letter and we- Yunho can start negotiating.” Hongjoong paled and visibly started shaking. 

“Sannie, that can’t be true-” Hongjoong looked like he was about to hyperventilate. San walked closer, there was a fine line in calming Hongjoong, one the members tiptoed around. “Joongie, can you breathe for me? Focus on breathing properly - not on whatever you’re over thinking right now. Feel Wooyoung breathing and match his, baby.” Wooyoung stirred at the commotion and groggily took in the scene. He let Hongjoong shift so he was more comfortable and waited until he was ‘normal’ again. 

“Have everyone join me in the dining room, we need to talk.” Hongjoong ordered before stalking off to somewhere in the house. 

It took an hour to pry Jongho from his computer - only accomplishing the laborious task when the loading bar hit 100 and he could plug his USB into his laptop. Hongjoong and the other four members were sitting at the table, the seat to the right of Hongjoong was empty. Hongjoong gestured to San - a move prompting the younger to repeat the information he had gathered - after they were all seated. San placed the letter in the middle of the table and read it verbatim. 

“San asked me to find this so-called evidence and it’s true,” Jongho opened his laptop and pulled up a video. It was extremely grainy but in colour. There was a slim blond carrying three plastic bags, the man was wearing a tan turtleneck coat but the thick black choker that marked him as Hongjoong’s was still seen. Seonghwa. In the video, he suddenly running, two boys had begun fighting and Seonghwa moved to break them up. Just as he got them to stop throwing punches, someone came from behind him. 

A black cloth was placed over his mouth, the boys scattered, and Seonghwa struggled against the man’s hold. After a minute of flailing, Seonghwa’s body went limp and another man entered the frame. They watched as Seonghwa was bound and gagged before touched - Hongjoong saw red. Someone had touched his most beloved member, his partner in crime, his right hand man, the man who had proposed to him after four years of organised crime. 

The same man had the audacity to rip the choker off of Seonghwa’s neck and throw him roughly into the van. The six members turned to their leader when he let out a growl. Jongho quickly closed his laptop. 

“Listen up, guys. Those are Monsta members, I recognise the one,” Hongjoong had begun to grit his teeth, “from a party earlier this year. Does everyone know what they do to the people they capture?” Everyone but Yeosang shook their heads. Hongjoong turned, “you can leave, Sangie. Go now if you don’t want to hear this again, baby.” Yeosang shook his head, so subtly San didn’t know if he saw it correctly. Hongjoong took Yeosang’s hand before speaking again. 

“Monsta X is notorious for turning their captures into “playthings”. It’s sexual slavery and they don’t hide it. Hyunwoo once brought his favourite,” Hongjoong cringed at the phrasing, “to our house when negotiating a drug deal. I could tell that they were uncomfortable - not abused physically but used in every sense of the word - I told them I would get them out. I did, when I promised to bring the others to safety he stopped me. Told me they liked being there. It was like Stockholm Syndrome - they wouldn’t leave because they didn’t want to.

“Somewhere in their heads they didn’t register that they were being manipulated. The sex was too good, or the gang members treated them with kindness, or the food and shelter were better than living on the streets again. There were a lot of excuses given but it doesn’t negate how well Monsta X can twist someone’s reality.

“That’s what Seonghwa is facing right now. We don’t know if he’s being starved or tortured - he might have agreed to being one of their “playthings” and could be brainwashed to stay there. We have to get him out at all costs, soon, or they’ll keep him there until he’s used up.” Hongjoong sighed and his hard expression fell. 

His lower lip wavered and his grip on Yeosang tightened, San feared for the younger’s blood circulation. Hongjoong would never let himself cry in front of anyone (unless that anyone was Seonghwa) so he let go of Yeosang’s hand and stalked out of the dining room before he completely lost his composure. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before San stood up. 

“Well, you heard the boss. Yunho, Mingi, I want you two to find this compound and get a floor plan. Jongho, you’re gonna hack like your life depends on it to figure out who the ‘trusted’ are. Wooyoung can help you.” Nobody moved and San slammed his hands on the table, shaking the cutlery. “Go! Now!” he roared. That got them going, all scattering to their own offices. 

Yeosang was still seated, wringing his hands in his lap. San slowly walked towards him, “you’re the plaything Joong got out, aren’t you?” He attempted to keep his voice level but the rage boiling in his blood made it extremely hard. Yeosang didn’t speak, just gave him a small nod like the ones Hongjoong received. 

“Can I touch you?” Another nod and San was wrapping the older man in his arms, he felt Yeosang melt into the hug. “I hate that word,” Yeosang started to say. San would let him talk as much as he wanted - as much as he could without getting hysterical. San knew he was sailing in uncharted territory and took it slow, making small circles on Yeosang’s back to keep him calm and pliant. 

“I was his favourite, but I wasn’t the others’ favourite. They made life in there a living hell. I was underage, stolen from my family at fourteen because my mother couldn’t pay for her opium on time.” San refrained from fisting his hands in Yeosang’s shirt. He was twenty six and had only been with them for a year. That meant he was stuck with those horrible men for twelve years. San saw red. 

Yeosang had begun to quietly cry, digging his face in San’s chest, “it took five years for Hongjoong to get me out. That compound is highly secret and secured. The trusted are so skilled in everything. It’s not your average gang that keeps its members doped up.” 

“Hey- you leave Got7 alone, they enjoy being high all the time,” San said as he pressed kisses to Yeosang’s head and shoulders. He got a little giggle and deemed the joke a success. “I’m not going to ask you to be a part of this, anyone can see you’re traumatised and I’d be cruel to ask you to help us in depth.” 

Yeosang let out a whine crawl out of his throat and twisted in San’s arms to look at him properly. “No, I can do it- please let me help- Seonghwa, I need to get him out.” San shushed him, caressing his cheek to calm him. The crying had turned in to sobs and heaves - San hated to see one of his members cry but specifically their sweet, soft-spoken Yeosang. The only other member who looked desperate when they were sobbed was their real baby - Jongho was significantly younger than all of them at 16 years old. 

“You can help in other ways, baby. You’ll still cook for all of us, you’ll give Joongie and I massages when we’re stressed about work, you’ll give Jongho all the love he needs while he works at the computer. You’re a vital part of our organisation and just because you aren’t going into a compound with us doesn’t decrease your worth, baby.” San leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Yeosang’s - someone had told him it was called an Eskimo kiss - and saw Yeosang’s face light up in a smile. Their sunshine was back. 

“Now, go find Jongho and cuddle for the rest of the night, you need it. Wooyoung or I’ll take care of dinner for you. Maybe even tell Jjong about your little crush.” San patted Yeosang’s butt gently and detached himself to see what everyone else was doing in the house.


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sex alert but not as detailed as I wanted

Seonghwa felt sunlight hit his face and squinted to try and fall back asleep. The light was blinding despite his shut eyes, he shifted his face away from the window and shoved it into the solid, warm chest next to him. He felt the chest steadily rise and fall, if he pushed far enough Seonghwa knew the shirt would leave marks on his cheek. But he also knew Hoseok wouldn’t let anything mar his face. The man liked looking at it too much and preferred it unblemished. 

Hoseok’s hand wrapped itself around Seonghwa’s waist, bringing the younger closer. Their legs intertwined - something Hoseok and Changkyun did to avoid getting up and ready for the day. Seonghwa found it kind of cute but didn’t want a repeat of last week. 

Minhyuk had come rushing in late morning demanding Changkyun to wake up and leave Seonghwa to do his chores. It took Minhyuk a minute to detach the two and less for Changkyun to realise the situation. In a blur, the youngest gangster dressed and ran out of his quarters. Minhyuk had explained that as tempting as Seonghwa was, they all still had duties to fulfill. 

Hoseok was turning into an octopus, “we have to be up in a few minutes,” Seonghwa rationalised. Hoseok sleepily argued for a moment about what constituted as ‘a few’ and the two settled on seven. It was oddly specific, everything about Hoseok was. From the way he trained to maintain the absurd muscle mass to the different nicknames he assigned to the playthings. 

Seonghwa liked his pet name the best: love. It sounded more sophisticated than Minhyuk’s sweetcheeks, more personal than Hyungwon’s babe, more romantic than Kihyun’s baby. Of course each of the trusted called him a different thing - when Jooheon trailed kisses down Seonghwa’s sweaty chest for the first time he smirked and said, “you deserve the nickname Honey more than I do,” and continued to Seonghwa’s thighs. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but Seonghwa was excited to meet Hyunwoo and receive a nickname from the gang boss. He had heard so many stories of so many varieties that painted Hyunwoo in so many ways and Seonghwa was eager to see which portrait of Hyunwoo would come to life before him. 

Hoseok slid his leg in between Seonghwa’s, pushing its way into Seonghwa’s space and forcing him to remember that Hoseok was the man in bed with him. “Hyung,” Seonghwa gasped out when a knee was nudged against his hardening dick. 

“Yes, love?” Hoseok’s low, rumbling voice asked coyly. The gangster knew exactly why Seonghwa had said it, but the younger man knew a weak, defenceless version of himself got the man off faster. “You- you have a meeting with those dealers in a half hour,” Seonghwa whined out.

His composure was slowly falling apart, Seonghwa’s mouth hung open against Hoseok’s chest as he rutted against the man’s leg. Hoseok was praising him from above - short words of encouragement to get Seonghwa’s hips to move faster - but he heard none of it. He was too focused on the familiar feeling gathering in his stomach. 

Just as Seonghwa’s moans turned into staccato whimpers, the small man was lifted onto Hoseok’s moving body so they were sitting upright. He let out a pathetic whine, he pressed himself against Hoseok. “Calm down, love. We have time.” Hoseok moved Seonghwa’s limbs to wrap around his torso, “or did you forget you’re sleeping with the second-in-command?” 

Seonghwa could never forget, especially now that Hoseok was meeting his sporadic rutting with thrusts of his own. Seonghwa realised Hoseok’s goal; the gangster wanted to watch him come undone on top of him. He giggled to himself while he haphazardly placed wet, sloppy kisses on Hoseok’s neck. “Love, what’s so funny?” 

Hoseok’s mouth was so close to his ear, Seonghwa would have flinched if he had spoken in his regular booming voice. When Seonghwa didn’t answer his question - in Seonghwa’s defense he didn’t comprehend the words spoken to him - Hoseok bit Seonghwa’s neck hard. The lithe man let out a scream, his hands clenched Hoseok’s shirt and tugged at the soft fabric. 

Small pants of ‘hyung’ left Seonghwa’s mouth in a quiet plea of mercy. Hoseok unclenched his jaw and let go of the torn skin. Seonghwa was still grinding his hips against Hoseok, he had slid down from his original position to be more in Hoseok’s lap than straddling him but Seonghwa made it work. 

Hoseok’s thrusting increased in pace and he began to speak above Seonghwa. But it wasn’t directed towards him, “Calm down, Wonnie, give me five minutes and he’ll be out like a light again.” Seonghwa was solely focused on chasing that feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He turned into a mumbling mess as Hoseok’s hand found its way into his underwear. 

True to Hoseok’s promise, Seonghwa was leaning against Hoseok’s chest slowly falling back asleep while he liked the cum from the gangster’s fingers. There was a shift and the next thing Seonghwa knew Kihyun and Minhyuk were cuddling him awake again. 

“You’re all messy, we’ll have to have a talk about cleaning up with Hoseok later.” Kihyun said when he noticed Seonghwa moving around in between them. There was a little groan of protest complimented with the youngest nuzzling into the nearest body. “Smell good,” Seonghwa grabbed onto Minhyuk to prevent him from getting out of bed. Kihyun’s strict instructions of leaving bed in three minutes were reluctantly followed. 

\----

Seonghwa was sitting in his room debating on what to clean next. He had already disinfected the bathroom, dusted his large and almost barren bookcase, and organised his closet. It wasn’t an abundance of clothes but Changkyun promised to online shop with him. Seonghwa had asked Kihyun - his go-to mentor on all advice related to the plaything lifestyle - why they couldn’t go outside. He responded with a laugh and a smug “I can go outside,” later explaining that he was still new and his gang was still looking for him. 

He thought back to his conversation with the plaything leader as he sat in his bay window. He placed his head on the window and basked in the sunlight warmth bleeding through the window pane. Seonghwa felt guilty for momentarily forgetting his previous - or current, he couldn’t remember anything still - gang and seamlessly settling into Monsta X. 

He looked down at his wrist. Against his pale skin, the tattoo seemed darker than the black ink it was originally made with. The visual reminder of a past life left him frustrated and longing for something he might never get to know. He was forced to cover it with a black ribbon whenever he was outside of his room. Seonghwa had screamed and shrieked at the other playthings from a corner of his room when they asked him to cover it while hanging out. 

Seonghwa absolutely refused to cover it, the tattoo was beautiful and served as a placeholder. He had a place in someone’s life, maybe even other people’s lives depended on him as well. He had a gut feeling that this important person called him cuter and more loving nicknames than any of the trusted. He secretly hoped it wasn't 'love' otherwise it would be tainted forever by these scumbags. Seonghwa was doing his best to convince the trusted that he was manipulated into thinking they are the good guys. But he knew the other playthings were reporting any suspicious behaviour - and yelling at them because of the tattoo was definitely suspicious. 

Seonghwa moved his focus from the tattoo back to the scenery beyond his window nook. The large green yard in the foreground, sprawling hills farther in the background, he longed to see someone familiar walking across the lawn to come save him. He knew his name was Seonghwa. He knew he had to fake these relationships until someone saved him. He knew someone important in his life that could save him had the initials KHJ. And he knew he desperately wanted to learn that person’s face and name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shout at me about anything on twitter or tumblr @someclicheusrnm! I need new friends!


	6. Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit things said about Seonghwa after the first ----

Seonghwa was back in the dark room - Hoseok had placed him in there with tears in his eyes and a grimace etched on his face. The act was convincing but Seonghwa didn’t want to believe that a person like Hoseok (or any of the trusted) had an ounce of compassion. “You’re going to be in here for two weeks, you might get food twice, maybe more if Hyungwon or Minhyuk can smuggle some. Please don’t resist any of the men that come to use you - it’ll only make the boss angrier if they come to complain. And then I can’t protect you anymore,” Hoseok had even choked up during his instructions. 

It didn’t change the fact that Hoseok had grabbed him while he was napping and dragged him through the compound to be placed back in the pitch black. Alone. Soon to starve. Prepared to be used. 

As if the three men hadn’t used him thus far. Albeit, Seonghwa had agreed to be abused a small part of his brain reminded him. Seonghwa grabbed a fistful of his bangs and yanked, a grunt of frustration left as the shadows of Hoseok’s feet got fainter. It was a disturbing half hour before Seonghwa heard a body outside flop down on the tiled floor. The little amount of light that shone under the door disappeared because of the person in front of the door. It made Seonghwa’s heart beat faster - almost to the point of his chest aching. 

“Hwa? I’m sorry,” the body in front of the room spoke. Seonghwa closed his eyes and felt his head pound. 

_He was in a brightly lit room, floor-to-ceiling windows similar to the ones in Minhyuk’s room, with furniture strewn around the room. The flooring was a soft grey carpet that was long enough to thread your fingers though, Seonghwa did just that and his anxiety eased slightly._

_“Mars, please. I didn’t know it’d upset you but I do now. I promise I won’t do anything like it again, Mars.” The voice was calm but pleading. It was familiar to Seonghwa, just like this room with the warm sun shining on his face. ‘Mars’ was familiar to the brunet._

_“Hongjoong, I just need space. I told you I felt uncomfortable and you did it anyway. Please, Joongie. Leave me alone.” Seonghwa’s voice was shaking ever so slightly but in the silent room it echoed and rattled inside of Seonghwa’s brain._

Seonghwa clenched at the cold, smooth tile of the room. The soft carpet that gave him comfort was gone from underneath his fingertips. His face wasn’t illuminated in a sunny solace anymore - just the bleak room with half of his light source covered met him when he finally unclenched his eyes. He curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest (totally a means to calm himself that wasn’t very effective) and rested his head on his arms. It had to be a memory. 

Seonghwa had black hair that Changkyun liked to be styled in an undercut. It had been dyed the white blonde and the memory had been a brunet Seonghwa. How often did Seonghwa dye his hair? The other man stood out to Seonghwa. He hadn’t seen him but had said his name; Hongjoong. 

It was the person he shared a tattoo with, KHJ was Kim Hongjoong. His leader. His boss. His … something else that Seonghwa couldn’t remember. He racked his brain for more memories of this mysterious Hongjoong. An image of what he looked like or how deep his relationship with Seonghwa ran would be helpful. Nothing surfaced. Seonghwa let out a defeated scream. 

“Mars,” he whispered to himself. It felt like a secret on his tongue. Seonghwa knew he had to covet the nickname, it was something special, it was the answer to his question that day he stared out of his window hoping someone - Kim Hongjoong - would save him. “Mars. Hwaseong. Seonghwa.” Seonghwa let out another scream and cried into his arms. 

\----

“I’ve heard you’ve been screaming and crying yourself hoarse. How do you expect to suck dick if you go into this in pain.” 

“We’ve heard you throughout the compound - you’ve drawn out all the sick fuckers who want to have you scream their names.” 

“Those tears look so good running down your pretty face while you choke on my fingers, darling. Want something bigger to choke on?” 

\----

Seonghwa slowly rolled onto his side to see the shadow in front of his door still in its place. The person hadn’t said anything besides their initial “Hwa? I’m sorry.” Seonghwa had no clue who it could be but it had stayed with him for two weeks so far. Unlike Hoseok’s predictions, food had not crossed the threshold. A familiar face had not looked at Seonghwa in what felt like ages. He wondered if they would even recognise him - he knew his cheeks had sunken in and the prominent thigh gap only grew wider each day without food. 

Today should be his last day of punishment but no one had come to collect him. He had a hopefulness that the playthings would walk in all smiles and his tantrum that landed him in the dark room would be forgiven. They would bring food and water and walk him back to his room where Jooheon or Hoseok or Changkyun would be waiting for him. Maybe he’d fall asleep in the tub again. Seonghwa was tired, he moved his arm underneath his head and found a comfortable position to fall asleep in. 

\----

Another two weeks of veiled compliments and lustful actions passed. Jooheon had come to him yesterday and promised he’d be out in a day or two. Seonghwa had silently scoffed - a man had tried to strangle him to get off and he knew he had to preserve his vocal cords - and turned away from the black haired man. The bright smile felt mocking and Seonghwa didn’t want to pretend that he hated the men. 

He longed to be hugged by Jooheon, petted by Changkyun, carried by Hoseok. He even missed the playthings. His heart hurt as Jooheon mumbled his apologies and goodbyes while the door slowly swung shut. Seonghwa was pathetic. He shouldn’t wish to be with these people. 

He had a family with Hongjoong. It was Seonghwa and Hongjoong and their six rowdy children that ranged from age 26 to 23 with the exception of their youngest addition (Seonghwa heard Hongjoong’s voice in his head whisper “I finally made you a baby, Hwa.”). In the past month of starvation, Seonghwa regained many memories. 

Seonghwa felt like he had a purpose to fight again - the tattoo had meaning, the initials had a face, Seonghwa could find a way out. He closed his eyes and pictured Hongjoong with soft red hair, subtle makeup where the blush was applied maybe a little too generously, oversized and layered shirts tucked into skinny ripped jeans, a beret or beanie carefully placed over his styled hair, combat boots laced tightly. He sighed. 

This was his Hongjoong. The Seonghwa he was at this moment was not Hongjoong’s Seonghwa. He was Monsta’s Seonghwa - ‘quite fitting,’ Seonghwa joked because he believed he looked like a skeleton at this point. 

Hongjoong’s Seonghwa had soft caramel brown hair pushed out of his face, dark skin from days laying out in the sun, carefully shaped eyebrows that would be hidden by his hair at some point of the day, a delicate choker wrapped snugly around his neck to mark him as Hongjoong’s, a v-neck t-shirt with a jean jacket slung over one shoulder, jeans that gripped at his full thighs, slightly heeled boots that made him even taller than his lover. 

A sigh escaped from his lips as he imagined their house. It was always loud - not chaotic, just the level expected if eight men lived under one roof. His middle child (Yeosang) would have food cooking in the kitchen. Often Seonghwa would help him taste test the dinner they’d be having and praise Yeosang for his masterchef skills. Yunho (his oldest, Seonghwa reminded himself with a smile) liked to marathon the Harry Potter movies with them on his birthday. They’d all scrunch onto couches even though they had plenty of room in their living room. San and Wooyoung were, in young people’s terms, crackheads that could make a room full of boring people burst into fits of laughter with their crazy antics. Mingi always made Seonghwa feel needed, he had back problems because of a mission that Seonghwa couldn’t quite remember yet and Seonghwa was the one he went to for massages. Mingi never said he was in pain but Seonghwa could see right through the calm face and find the grimace when he reached to pick something up. 

If Mingi made Seonghwa feel needed then Jongho made sure Seonghwa knew he was wanted. Hongjoong had come home one stormy night with a small child in his arms. Both were wet from the chilling rain and Seonghwa ushered them through the house to the bathroom. While Hongjoong took a shower, Seonghwa got acquainted with the child. He didn’t have a name, he didn’t know his age, he was skin and bones, he barely knew how to speak. But the child trusted Seonghwa almost immediately. 

With great effort, Seonghwa was able to get the child (he and Jonghoong had named the baby Jongho) to a healthy weight and learned he was about five. They put him in schools and daycares that could help catch him up to his age group. Hongjoong’s father had been furious when he came back from a work trip and saw the couple playing with a toddler in one of the studies. “I’m not a charity case, Joongie. Don’t make this a habit.” His father said after he calmed down. He turned to Seonghwa, ruffled Jongho’s hair and said, “I’m gonna make sure he calls you Eomma.” 

Jongho’s kindergarten teacher blanched when two sixteen year olds walked into her classroom for a conference. “I- are you- oh jeez.” She had stumbled for a few minutes before Seonghwa intervened. “Ma’am, don’t treat us as teenagers. Treat us as parents. That is what we are and we expect to be addressed as such. You’ve called a conference because of Jongho’s behaviour. I suggest we discuss that.” 

A small smirk found its way to Seonghwa’s lips when it was explained that Jongho had pulled some girl’s hair for making fun of his Eomma. It wasn’t something Jongho called him at home just yet - Hongjoong got Appa so Seonghwa should be Eomma - but Seonghwa teased the five year old about it for a week before Jongho slipped and called him the sacred name. He never went back to being called ‘papa’ after he treated Jongho to the aquarium and ice cream. 

Jongho had taken it the hardest when Hongjoong’s father died three years later. He was only eight - he didn’t understand why Grandpa didn’t come home or while Appa was staying at work for longer hours. Seonghwa hated dropping him off at school in the mornings. He’d start crying as soon as the building was in view and beg Seonghwa to let him stay with him for the day. They skipped daycare entirely and Seonghwa picked Jongho up from school religiously. 

“Where’s Appa?” Jongho would ask at bedtime as Seonghwa was tucking him in. Seonghwa would have to make up some excuse (he refused to explain how Hongjoong inherited the small mafia Hongjoong’s father built from smuggling drugs in and out of the country at 19 to his young child.) 

Their homelife improved over the next five years as Hongjoong made connections and collected a small group that he favoured over others. Four more men became part of their family so that Hongjoong could spend more time with his son and lover. But the damage was done: Jongho had become a total momma’s boy. The preteen would move Hongjoong over so he could nestle into Seonghwa’s side during movie nights, he’d complain when Hongjoong would make dinner, he’d tease Hongjoong when Seonghwa jokingly said he loved Jongho more than him. 

Seonghwa missed that. He was going to do anything in his power to get back to his family. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person that Seonghwa would forget Hongjoong: NEVER! 
> 
> If the ages weren't clear, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were 16 when Joong brought back a 5 year old Jongho and they raised him ever since. Tough life for our mafia leaders. But now Seonghwa has a reason to fight!


	7. Love II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tag update that is mainly for this chapter and the archive warning does make an appearance. Just a warning.

“Get. Up.” Seonghwa felt a kick to his side before he could even open his eyes. “Now.” The new voice said, Seonghwa had no strength left to try and sit up so another kick landed on his shoulder. A soft whimper left his lips. “I said get up.” 

“Boss, he’s been in here for a month with little food and minimum water, you can’t expect him to actually function like a human.” Seonghwa knew that voice; Hoseok was back. Any desire to open his eyes left Seonghwa, he refused to look at the man who left him in this room to begin with. 

There was a smack and someone farther away let out a gasp. “Kihyun, get him back to his room. Don’t let Hoseok near him, I think he’s gone a little too soft for the newbie.” The ‘boss’ was walking away, heavy footsteps and stuttering ones following suggesting Hoseok was also being dragged out of the room. 

“Hwa, I’m so sorry.” A hand brushed his face lightly - the hand wasn’t ready for the large crater in his face where his cheek used to be. “We shouldn’t have told on you. I should have protected you,” Kihyun’s voice cracked as if he was ready to cry. 

Seonghwa cracked his eyes open, just enough to see the minimalist makeup smear down Kihyun’s face. “Ki,” he croaked out, his arm moved slowly to grab at Kihyun’s wrist. “Not your fault,” Seonghwa’s voice was less than a whisper but the room was so quiet and Kihyun was so close to his face. Kihyun nodded, continuing his stroking movements on the younger’s cheek. 

“Let’s get you to your room. Min and Wonnie are waiting for you, I’m sorry that Hoseok got in trouble. He really wanted to see you, help you get better,” Kihyun’s hands moved to lift Seonghwa up but the younger man flinched away from him. “Hwa, we both know you have no energy to walk by yourself. I can call Changkyun or Jooheon to carry you.” Seonghwa nodded as he weakly gripped Kihyun’s shirt. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Kihyun pulled away from Seonghwa’s grasp and left him in the room - the door stayed open though. Seonghwa closed his eyes and listened for a few minutes, waiting for Kihyun to come back. He heard footsteps and murmurs, assuming it was Kihyun coming back with one of the trusted to carry him. 

He was met with a rough, calloused hand on his hip. Instead of pulling him up though the hand pushed him harder into the cold floor. “He’s so weak, he can’t even put up a fight anymore. No need to hold him down for me so just keep a lookout. His kicked puppy might be back soon.” The voice was just as rough as the hand gripping his hip bone. 

Seonghwa tried to push the hand away but it was too tight. He felt another hand being placed on his underwear band. All Seonghwa could do was let out whimpers and wriggle in place - not enough to stop the man from touching him. The hand moved inside his boxers and Seonghwa went limp. 

“They always try to act like they don’t like it, but the minute you touch them they give up. Such a good little whore,” the man was laughing from above him, talking with the lookout as if they did this often. _They probably do, _Seonghwa thought to himself as the hand inched to his ass.__

__He felt nothing when the first finger went in, or the second, or the third. “God, you’re so loose,” the man moaned out. Seonghwa noticed the boxers being pulled from his legs and the man spreading his fingers on his thighs. Seonghwa still hadn’t opened his eyes, but he could hear another set of feet running somewhere close to the room._ _

__“What the fuck are you doing to him?” The man’s hands were off Seonghwa’s skin in a second and he heard a gun cocking. It went off and a body dropped to the floor. Seonghwa’s hearing was muffled for a moment._ _

__He had to open his eyes when he felt someone moving his face. Hoseok’s face was centimeters away from his, small specks of blood dotted above his left eyebrow. “You have so many bruises, love.” Hoseok’s voice was soft and quiet, one of the hands on his face moved down to graze the purple and blue splotches on his neck and throat._ _

__Seonghwa whined in pain but unable to shy away from the hand. “Sorry, love. Let’s get you back to your room,” Hoseok moved slowly, gently picking Seonghwa off the ground. The trusted shifted so Seonghwa’s face was stuffed into his sweater. “Thought the boss told you to stay away from him,” a sneer came from down the hall just as Hoseok started walking._ _

__“Well, some dumbass left him alone and he was assaulted again. Not once have I let any of you guys go back to this room. Not once!” Seonghwa clenched Hoseok’s sweatshirt as he felt the vibrations from the yelling. “So why the fuck did you rat him out, Kihyun? All he wanted to do was wear his tattoo proudly. We kidnapped him from his family out of spite. You don’t know the petty reasons Hyunwoo wanted him for but I do!_ _

__“And now he has to go to a party with us, emaciated but sparkling like the stolen gem he is, to be flaunted in front of his original gang. We’re asking to be invaded by Hongjoong and he’ll fucking wreck us to get Seonghwa back! Can’t you see that?!” Seonghwa’s head hurt from the screaming (and the malnutrition and dehydration)._ _

__He tried to remind Hoseok that he was carrying someone. Seonghwa had to act fragile and naive and clueless, as of now he was only one of those things. But he didn’t know what Hoseok was referring to about a party. He’d ask after he ate and drank something. Right now he just wanted to close his eyes and let Hoseok take care of him._ _

__\----_ _

__“Seonghwa, love, can you open your eyes for me?” Hoseok’s voice was sweet and Seonghwa felt warmth all around him. He obeyed and found himself in his room. He felt sort of clean. Seonghwa could still feel the hands of those men on him and he knew the bruises would serve as a physical reminder for a few weeks at least._ _

__“Good morning, love. Do you feel a little better? I have you hooked up to fluids and antibiotics. We had the doctor look over you while you were sleeping,” Hoseok sighed like he had bad news to tell. “Your windpipe is damaged. The doctor said not to speak for at least two weeks while the internal bruising repairs itself, it’ll feel sore for a while but we’ll take care of you, love._ _

__“I promise to take care of you, Seonghwa. I feel so guilty that you had to go back into that horrible room. I’ll do a better job of protecting you. I promise, love.” Hoseok leaned down to press a light kiss to Seonghwa’s lips. It took great effort not to shy away._ _

__“That’s as far as we’ll go, you need time to heal. There’s a party in three days that we’ll be attending. Despite me being soft for you, Hyunwoo assigned you to me. We have to have you in tip-top shape.” He paused when he registered the irony, “well, at least not a bag of bones tied to a morphine drip.”_ _

__Seonghwa felt like he was playing a game as he nuzzled into Hoseok’s side. The trusted’s hand fell into Seonghwa’s hair, “do you want to dye your hair again, love?” Seonghwa weakly nodded. “Brown?” Another nod. “I’ll set it up before the party. I’ll also take care of your outfit. Any specific requests?”_ _

__Seonghwa’s finger trailed along his tattoo, trying to convey that he wanted it shown. “Ah, love, I don’t think Hyunwoo will allow it. Maybe I can twist a story so you can show it off.” Seonghwa smiled and acted like a cat, pushing his head into Hoseok’s hand so he’d play with his hair. “You’re too cute, love. Let’s try to get some rest, okay?”_ _

__Seonghwa nodded, already drifting off to sleep from the combination of warmth, the hand in his hair, and the drugs pumping through his body. He closed his eyes and imagined what Hongjoong would look like at this party._ _

__\----_ _

__Seonghwa woke up to a hand around his ankle._ _

__“I wondered how long it would take you to wake up, I guess the drugs are doing their job.” Seonghwa’s eyes took a few seconds to adjust with only the soft light of a lamp illuminating the room. “We’ve never properly met. And even if we had, you wouldn’t remember. Am I correct?”_ _

__This must be Hyunwoo; the boss who struck fear even in the mighty Hoseok. Speaking of the older man, Seonghwa had no idea where he was. He felt around in the bed and then moved his head carefully to look for him._ _

__“He’s fine, in the bathroom.” The hand on his ankle slowly moved up his leg. Seonghwa tried to jerk his leg away but Hyunwoo caught him. “Ah, ah, ah. You need a reminder. I’m in charge here. It’s not Kihyun, it’s not Hoseok, it’s certainly not Hongjoong. You listen to me now. You belong to me._ _

__“You’re lucky I’m merciful enough to let you keep that tattoo on your arm.” Hyunwoo dipped so his body was in Seonghwa’s personal space. “Do remember who brought you here as I can surely take you out as well.” There was a menacing grin on Hyunwoo’s face and he quickly slipped out of the room before Hoseok returned from the bathroom._ _

__“Hey, love. What’s got you up?” Hoseok whispered as he crawled back into bed. Seonghwa was shivering from fright but Hoseok didn’t seem to understand that. “I’ll go get you my sweatshirt, you must be freezing.” Seonghwa appreciated the gesture but not once did he turn his attention to anything but the bedroom’s door._ _


	8. Toothless

For the first time in months, Seonghwa felt excited. Hoseok had been constantly up his ass the past three days but it would pay off - Seonghwa had the chance to see Hongjoong tonight. Hyungwon was shaping and buffing his nails, Seonghwa had spent a long morning in the bath getting pampered by the playthings and Hoseok. He was grateful for Minhyuk complimenting him even if he still looked like a skeleton. It meant something coming from Minhyuk (Seonghwa knew Hoseok was praising him out of guilt.) 

They even let him go outside to bring some color back to his face and body. Hoseok had brought him to the garden and let him (quite literally) stop and smell the roses for an hour. The trusted kept his distance, especially keeping his head low when they noticed Hyunwoo watching him from a window, but Seonghwa always felt him or saw him from the corner of his eye. 

“You got so tan, Seong. You’ll be the beau of the ball tonight, not even Wonnie could outshine you,” Kihyun was draped over Seonghwa’s shoulders, it was a ploy to make every person in the room jealous. A shiver went down Seonghwa’s spine - the excitement hitting him again - Hoseok noticed. “Do you want me to get you a blanket? Are you still cold?” Hoseok asked, muttering to himself, “you shouldn’t have been in that room for so long,” as he gathered sweatshirts and blankets. 

Seonghwa let himself be prettied up, only hesitating when the dress shirt covered his tattoo, in hopes of Hongjoong remembering him. He didn’t know if he looked recognisable. He was a skeleton, still hooked up to an IV and needing help from Hoseok to walk, he could barely keep food down and lived off of water and crackers for the past three days. Seonghwa felt like a shell of himself with only a small glimmer of hope in his eyes to see his family again. 

Hoseok grabbed his waist as all eight of them gathered in the foyer of the mansion. Seonghwa had never seen this room - it was too close to freedom and the real world - but it was beautiful and elegant. He never thought he’d see the outside, he didn’t count the rose garden because someone was always watching him, and now it was so close to seeing his family again. 

Hyunwoo, with his broad shoulders and wafting perfume, opened the large mahogany doors and ushered them towards the limousine. There was ample space in the vehicle but Seonghwa still found himself sitting on Hoseok’s thighs. “Now,” a deep grumble came from the back of the car, “you are all paired up and I expect you to stay with your partners. If there is any trouble you can find Kihyun or I. Is that clear?” 

Seonghwa nodded as everyone else said “yes, sir,” and Hyunwoo glared at him. “Have I made myself clear, slut?” Seonghwa made sure to give a verbal response this time. Hoseok pulled him closer to the muscular bodies in a form of protection. Hoseok placed a kiss on his temple and whispered in his ear, “just stay by me, babe, and you’ll survive the night. You’re still pretty sick anyways, love.” 

The car stopped and Seonghwa looked out of the tinted windows to see flashes of light - Changkyun had mentioned the paparazzi would be at this important gala - and shielded his eyes in Hoseok’s neck. “It’s okay, baby. Hold on to me, it’s only a minute of noise.” Hoseok helped Seonghwa get out of the limo and Seonghwa felt the grip on his waist tighten. 

Hoseok was wrong. It wasn’t just a minute of noise. There was something or someone holding up the line so the minute became a long ten filled with noise and shouts and lights and shuffling closer to the entry of the gala. 

The flashing lights didn’t let up when they got inside the venue - the stage had strobe lights lighting up the ceiling and walls with multiple colours. Seonghwa knew he’d have a headache by the end of the event and prayed no one asked too much of him. He was lucky to have Hoseok be his partner - he was obviously the most forgiving trusted and would genuinely take care of Seonghwa. 

Jooheon had almost completely avoided him after the second week of being in the dark room. Changkyun had made some sexual passes at him and he was forced to let him. Hyunwoo scared the shit out of Seonghwa, after that first night he visited Hoseok’s room, the youngest plaything would stay up all night and sleep during the day when Hoseok was awake. Seonghwa was thankful for Hoseok but his actions and words weren’t enough. 

\----

Seonghwa could barely stand, the pounding in his head was too harmful. Every time Hoseok dragged him to a fancy businessman to talk about money his steps got more sluggish and he further leaned into the taller’s body. He would get comments directed at him (“What’s wrong with him?” “Why does he look like he’s on death’s door?”) that all sounded a blur over the classical music from the band in the corner. 

It had been four hours since they arrived and Seonghwa hadn’t gotten a glimpse of Hongjoong. His excitement was long diminished and anxiety had overwhelmed the hope in his heart. _Maybe he’s not here. Maybe he doesn’t recognise me. _Seonghwa clenched Hoseok’s suit jacket, losing his balance when a waitress walked brushed past him.__

__“Hey, you okay, babe?” Hoseok had two arms wrapped around him, the rich, old men long forgotten. Seonghwa nodded, trying to regain his composure and failing. Hoseok excused them and walked back to their designated table. As they navigated their way through the mingling crowds Hoseok looked for other members of his gang. “Stay here, I’m gonna find Kihyun or Hyunwoo to get you some medicine.”_ _

__Seconds after Hoseok turned his back to Seonghwa someone sat in the chair next to him. Seonghwa slowly turned his head (the headache would get worse if he twisted his head too fast) and took in the sight. The small man didn’t have red hair, he didn’t have subtle makeup, he wasn’t wearing oversized shirts, he didn’t have a beanie placed snuggly on his head._ _

__But it was undeniably Kim Hongjoong._ _

__The man beside him had ashy blond hair that contrasted his dark, neatly trimmed eyebrows. The makeup was bold, contouring that made his cheekbones stand out and lips that looked soft and warm. He was wearing too many necklaces - the choker looked vaguely familiar to Seonghwa - and rings glittered his fingers. The suit was velvet and a dark red that hugged his hips and thighs in the best way._ _

__Kim Hongjoong._ _

__“Do you know how I am?” His voice was steady, it was lower than Seonghwa remembered but that could be equated to the importance of secrecy. Seonghwa looked down to Hongjoong’s wrist. “You have a compass tattoo right there and I’ll bet money that my initials are inked on the southern point.” Hongjoong nodded._ _

__“My name is Kim Hongjoong and your name is Park Seonghwa. Do you remember that?” Seonghwa nodded. “Good, now I need to leave but I promise to get you out, Toothless.” A kiss was placed on his hand and Hongjoong vanished into the crowd. Seonghwa felt the loss immediately but Hoseok was back._ _

__“Here’s some water, love.” He placed a glass in Seonghwa’s limp hand, “and some medicine. Who was talking to you?” Seonghwa gulped down the water and pulled Hoseok into the chair beside him - not the one Hongjoong had sat in. Seonghwa moved to sit on his lap and rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulder._ _

__“No one, too tired to talk, Seokie.” He felt hands rub at his back and neck in a soothing manner. “I know, babe. Let’s see if I can find a quiet spot for you,” Seonghwa was lifted into the air. Hoseok walked around for a while until he found a secluded hallway. Hoseok stood next to a bench, slightly swaying in place._ _

__“Go ahead, you can fall asleep. I’ll protect you.” The swaying and the pianissimo classical music lulled Seonghwa to sleep in minutes._ _

__\----_ _

__“Papa! Papa! PAPA!” Jongho was screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of their living room. Hongjoong and his father were out doing business and Seonghwa was left alone with Jongho for the weekend. “PAPA!” Seonghwa quickened his pace._ _

__“Jjongie! What’s wrong?” Seonghwa couldn’t see anything wrong with the small child, but you never knew with Hongjoong’s son. “Watch dragons, please?”_ _

__That cute little smile. Seonghwa could never say no to Jongho when he asked for something. Jongho had only lived with them for two years, but they acted like Seonghwa and Hongjoong had cared for him since birth. Seonghwa felt his heart grow and a warmth spread throughout his body. “Yes, baby. We can watch dragons.”_ _

__Seonghwa scooped the child up and settled on the couch. The t.v. was turned on and How to Train Your Dragon began playing. As the opening credits began Seonghwa hugged Jongho closer to him and wrapped a blanket around them. “Who do you like the best?”_ _

__It was the simplest question but the answer caught him by surprise. “Toot-less, Toot-less just like Papa. Papa and Toot-less are Jjongie’s favourites!” Small kicks to Seonghwa’s shins landed and he tried to settle his son down. Jongho quickly focused on the movie, fascinated by the types of dragons flying across the t.v. screen._ _

__When Hongjoong returned on Sunday night, he found his little family cuddled on the couch watching How to Train Your Dragon for the fifth time that weekend. Jongho perked his head up and recounted Friday night’s conversation to his other father. The nickname stuck - Seonghwa had no idea why - but it was one of the fondest memories he had._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa needs more nicknames; I'm running out of chapter titles... :/
> 
> ALSO!! a little glimpse of Hongjoong at the gala
> 
> Leave some comments or talk to me on social media @smclicheusrnm Love you guys <333 Thanks for reading!


	9. Seokie

Hoseok sat down very slowly, attempting to make sure Seonghwa wasn’t jostled too much. He knew Seonghwa wasn’t getting proper sleep. Too many instances of Seonghwa’s head thumping onto Hoseok’s shoulder (or chest or thigh or stomach) when he’s fallen asleep in the middle of the day. The (real) reason for the sudden insomnia evaded Hoseok and guilt engulfed him. The surface reason was the month he spent in that tiny room originally proposed for storage. 

Hoseok had been haunted by Seonghwa’s screams (they really were audible throughout the whole house compound) and the only thing that got him to sleep anymore was the thin, frail, fragile, broken man within arms reach every moment of the day. Hoseok knew he was heading for a steep, slippery slope as he felt himself falling in love with Seonghwa. (He had told Changkyun about these feelings and he commiserated. The youngest gangster told him that when he confessed to Minhyuk the oldest plaything had told him to wake up from his impossible dream.) The need to protect and care for a human being that wasn’t himself scared him. The thought of Hyunwoo lording this emotion over him terrified him. The vulnerability he could possibly show Seonghwa (and the inevitable rejection) was already settling in his heart. Hoseok was literally preparing himself for heartbreak. 

But all those rushing, distorted feelings didn’t stop himself from holding the tiny body closer to his chest. They didn’t stop him from pressing his lips to Seonghwa’s temple and letting them linger just ever so slightly. They didn’t stop him from whispering sweet nothings and promises into the younger’s ear. Even when Hyungwon and Jooheon walked towards them, Hoseok didn’t move his hand away from Seonghwa’s scalp. Then Minhyuk and Changkyun gathered with them - a glare was sent his way from both men, one held jealous eyes and the other had a twinge of protectiveness - and Hoseok’s hand cradled Seonghwa’s body closer so he could stand and wait for their leader. 

Kihyun looked like he was mauled by the tiny starts of hickeys and red splotchy marks made by not-so-blunt fingernails but Hyunwoo looked collected as ever. _He must have been lent out again, _Hoseok thought to himself. His arms curled around Seonghwa instinctively. “Let’s go,” Hyunwoo huffed as he walked past them. They all filed into a line and made their way out of the building back to the limousine. The car ride home was silent, the tension in the air was palpable but no one dared to speak.__

__\----_ _

__Seonghwa shuffled closer to the warm body underneath their comforter, placing his cold toes in Hongjoong’s knee pits. He got a small gasp in reply and knew the younger was awake. The blond turned in their bed to face Seonghwa, a smile plastered on his face even though his eyes weren’t even open yet. Seonghwa laid his head on Hongjoong’s chest and silently thanked whoever in their gang bought the leader a silky soft sleep shirt. “I don’t wanna get up yet, Hwaseong.”_ _

__“Then let's stay in bed all day, I’ll have Sangie bring us food and he can lock the door on his way out so we aren’t bothered.” Seonghwa tilted his head to look at his lover, pleased when a butterfly kiss was planted on his nose. “That sounds like a good idea but we have a company to run and gang members to whip in shape.”_ _

__A sigh escaped from Seonghwa’s lips when Hongjoong left the bed. A screeching noise came from somewhere in the mansion. It didn’t sound like a person and the way Hongjoong rushed to put on clothes, Seonghwa knew the noise meant something. “Hwaseong, get up. That’s the alarm. Find Jongho and the others, get downstairs, and stay quiet. I’ll sort it out.”_ _

__Seonghwa didn’t like this plan but without his consent he was yanked out of bed and shorts were thrusted into his chest. He slipped them on and ran to Jongho’s room. “Eomma, what’s that noise?” The teen slurred out, obviously still waking up. “That’s an alarm. We have to get to the basement, baby. Hurry,” Seonghwa moved to the next room, Jongho would find him or follow his instructions of going to the basement._ _

__Seonghwa was dragging San (with Shiber in hand) down the stairs. He immediately counted heads - he allowed himself to take a deep breath when he saw six bodies in the corner - but knew Hongjoong was still out there. “I’m finding Hongjoong, stay here and stay silent.” Seonghwa hissed out as he walked back up the stairs. He locked the door and tried to listen for intruders._ _

__He still didn’t know what the alarm indicated but he only assumed the worst. There were footsteps from above him and to his right. Seonghwa creeped to the right, hiding behind furniture and peeking out every-so-often to search for people. As he rounded the corner a hand was placed over his mouth and he was lifted off the ground._ _

__His screams were muffled, the person holding him brought him to the living room. Seonghwa saw two more men standing before him with guns in their hand and strapped around their backs. “Come on out, Hongjoong. We’ve got your little boy-toy here!” Seonghwa struggled against the man holding him and one of the men grabbed his kicking legs._ _

__Seonghwa bit the hand over his mouth and it released it’s grasp, “Don’t! Leave, Joongie!” Seonghwa yelled out. He was punched and the hand that was previously covering his mouth pressed on his throat. The men didn’t know what he was doing because Seonghwa could still breathe - but one slip and his windpipe would be crushed though._ _

__Seonghwa watched in horror as Hongjoong came down the stairs. “Please let him go and we can talk this out.” Hongjoong was being reasonable. Seonghwa couldn’t tell if he had a gun on him but he prayed to anyone who was listening that he and Hongjoong would make it out of this in one piece._ _

__“You’ve managed to block all my trade. I either get my territory back or this pretty young thing dies.” The man sneered, straight to the point as any gang or mafia leader._ _

__Hongjoong’s eyes flitted from Seonghwa to the largest man who had spoken to Hongjoong. ‘Don’t,’ Seonghwa mouthed when Hongjoong’s gaze landed on him. “Please - just let him go.”_ _

__Seonghwa had never seen Hongjoong grovel or beg to someone not in their little clique. It broke his heart, “I can’t give you the docks. We’ve owned the docks for decades. It’s not my fault a rival gang has stopped your trade. But we can work together - please just push Seonghwa back over to me.”_ _

__“That wasn’t an option,” the large man said. “Hold him down,” Seonghwa was pressed to the floor with his limbs pinned. The man stalked closer to him and pulled out a knife. He heard Hongjoong screaming in the back - more men had appeared and restrained him - as the knife was pressed into Seonghwa’s wrist. It carved and mutilated the tattoo and Seonghwa watched blood gush out of his artery._ _

__He was propped up and held so he could see Hongjoong. His eyes were already slipping close. “One last try: give me the docks.” Hongjoong was shaking his head._ _

__“I can’t do that,” Hongjoong jerked back in the men’s grasp. Seonghwa couldn’t comprehend what had happened until scarlet bloomed though the t-shirt near his left pectoral. The younger man’s knees buckled and he looked towards Seonghwa. “I love you. I love you so much, Seonghwa.”_ _

__“No, no, nononono,” Seonghwa felt like ice water had been dumped on him, “HONGJOONG!”_ _

__“Hwa, hey, baby, wake up.” Seonghwa’s eyes bolted open. He felt hands roaming his body and registered a blurry face inches away from him. “Hoseok?” Seonghwa asked._ _

__“Yeah, Hwa. I’m right here.” The older man was holding Seonghwa though the aftershock of the nightmare. He didn’t ask Seonghwa what he dreamt about - just rubbed his arms in a soothing way. Seonghwa calmed down significantly (slightly flinched everytime fingers brushed over his unmutilated tattoo) and asked for water. Hoseok left to the bathroom. Seonghwa heard a knock on his door and then saw a head poking through the door._ _

__“I heard screaming and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Minhyuk was slowly making his way to the bed, cautious as if he’d set off Seonghwa’s screaming again. “He’s settled, just a nightmare. Probably why he doesn’t sleep at night,” Hoseok had come back from the bathroom with a glass in hand. “I prepared a bath for you, Hwa, if you want to cool off.”_ _

__Seonghwa appreciated the gesture and agreed, hugging Minhyuk good night and thanking him for his concern. He let Hoseok guide him to the bathroom. It was steamy and warm making Seonghwa sleepy again. Hoseok lifted him into the tub and sat criss-cross on the floor beside him. “Good temp?”_ _

__“Yea, thank you, Seokie,” Hoseok was internally preening as Seonghwa soaked in the bath. They’d make small conversation to make sure Seonghwa didn’t fall asleep - he had a habit of doing that thanks to Minhyuk letting him do whatever he wanted. Not that Hoseok minded, he just feared the worst and liked to check in on Seonghwa every three minutes._ _

__“Hoseok, can we go back to bed now?” Seonghwa’s eyes were closed, desperately clinging to consciousness so he could fall asleep in his comfortable bed instead of the cooling tub. His eyes stayed shut and his limbs were loose as Hoseok scooped him out and dried him off. When he was set in a new pair of boxers and an oversized sleep shirt, Hoseok carried him back to bed. Kisses were pressed to his forehead and temple as he fell asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok started as the biggest asshole but as I write this I feel so bad for him. More like he's getting stockholm syndrome lol
> 
> Leave comments about anything or talk to me on social media @smclicheusrnm I love you guys smm! <33333


	10. Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not explicit rape scene but heavily implied*

Hongjoong reeled back from the slap Wooyoung cracked. He was too stunned to speak, but in his head he was thinking of so many words to reprimand him later. “I can’t believe you let him get away! What kind of leader are you? Oh yeah, incompetant!” Wooyoung shoved Hongjoong into the dining table one last time and walked out of the room. Most of the other members followed him - only Yeosang and Jongho were still seated with silent tears falling onto the table cloth. 

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Hongjoong’s voice cracked as he took a seat next to Jongho. The younger man grabbed at Hongjoong’s sweatshirt and sobbed into his shoulder. As he comforted Jongho, Yeosang made his way closer so he could occupy the leader’s other shoulder. 

Hongjoong had been so excited to tell the gang that he had seen Seonghwa after three months. He didn’t include details of how sickly Seonghwa looked but he didn’t have to have his members resent him. As soon as they heard that Hongjoong hadn’t tried to steal him away, anything else he said didn’t matter. 

He felt like he deserved it though, in a minute Hongjoong realised how much of a failure he was. Not only had he let Seonghwa go back to his abusers, he was the cause of Seonghwa being kidnapped in the first place. If only he had shut his mouth. Maybe Seonghwa wouldn’t have stormed out angrily. Maybe he would have been in a better headspace and could have fought off his kidnappers. 

San had wanted to follow him after Hongjoong screamed at Seonghwa for fifteen minutes straight about Jongho’s education. But Hongjoong stopped him; he knew Seonghwa liked being by himself after an argument and having San trail him would only make him more upset. 

But if Hongjoong had kept his mouth shut and his opinions to himself he wouldn’t have to hold his son while he slept to fight away nightmares. He wouldn’t have to comfort him when he missed his other parent. He wouldn’t have to act strong while bits and pieces of his soul vanished each day Seonghwa wasn’t with him. 

\----

Seonghwa found himself in his own bed, gingerly cuddled by three other people he could only assume were the playthings. He didn’t want to open his eyes to confirm but he was able to discern that they were still fast asleep. He almost flinched when a door slammed shut. He cautiously shifted to have his face stuffed into someone’s sweater. 

“Hyunwoo. Stop this madness. We already captured Seonghwa, there is no reason for you to mess with ATEEZ any further. You never even gave them a chance to have Hwa back; no ransom, no explanation whatsoever and I can only anticipate the retaliation when they have a clearer head.” Seonghwa imagined Hoseok’s ears getting red as he spoke to the leader. 

He was not ready for the outburst that came from Hyunwoo. “I am so fucking tired of you standing up for him! He’s part of a different gang. As soon as I break and train him, he will be nothing but a traitor to them! Get that through your head. If they wanted him back, Hongjoong would have done something by now. They’ve abandoned him and your actions do not suggest you believe me. 

“I captured him for you. You didn’t like the last plaything but acted heartbroken when he ran away. I was hoping this boy would be different. I see the way you look at him; accept the gift I’ve gotten for you or I’ll be forced to take him as mine. You can have Kihyun if it suits you.” 

Seonghwa felt a body flinch beside him - no doubt Kihyun - and as the men’s conversation went on the older plaything began to tremble. 

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds. You will not lay a hand on Seonghwa either. If you do, we’re gone. I promise you that.” Then a door was slammed again and the room fell into silence. Seonghwa opened his eyes only to be met with Kihyun’s crying face. Before he could speak, Kihyun had silently shushed him. Someone was still in the room. 

“Take your boys and leave Hyun and Hwa with me.” Seonghwa joined Kihyun in his trembling. 

They closed their eyes when footsteps approached them. The other two bodies were lifted off the large bed and Seonghwa immediately curled into Kihyun to make up for the lack of warmth. “I know you’re awake, sit up. Now.” Hyunwoo’s voice was low but demanding as always. 

Kihyun drew away from him to follow Hyunwoo’s instructions. When Seonghwa didn’t follow, a pair of warm hands pulled his upper body up. He finally opened his eyes. Hyunwoo was the worst kind of angry: silent. It reminded Seonghwa of the phrase “the calm before the storm” and scared the hell out of him. 

“You’ll do your best to obey faster, whore. The last thing we want is for you to be back in that dark room for months on end.” A shiver crawled down Seonghwa’s back. That truly was the last thing he wanted. _Hoseok would protect you this time. ___

__“Sorry, sir.” Seonghwa mumbled without making eye contact. He had never been alone - Kihyun was in his own corner of the bed having a panic attack so he didn’t count - with Hyunwoo and he didn’t know what was expected of him or how he should act. Changkyun and Jooheon had given him explicit titles and instructions whenever they were together. Hoseok didn’t care about the hierarchy or how Seonghwa addressed him when they were alone._ _

__“So, my underling thinks he has control over me. Has he been spouting this nonsense to you as well?” Seonghwa shook his head, keeping his attention on the knitted blanket pooled around his waist. “Speak, whore. And look at me when responding.” Hyunwoo corrected, he grabbed Seonghwa’s wrist and wrung it harshly._ _

__“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” Seonghwa looked at Hyunwoo briefly and tore his gaze to the door. Please come back. “Better, now,” he paused to grab Seonghwa’s other hand, “you’re going to Kihyun and I. Learn and pay attention, whore. If you fuck this up it’s back to the room for you. I don’t give second chances.”_ _

__Seonghwa nodded and gave a small ‘yes, sir’ when Kihyun nudged him. From there it was a blur. He remembers being tied to the bed, the rope burned the skin around his IV the more he struggled so he gave up after an hour. Kihyun seemed to enjoy himself but he learned that the older plaything was a great actor. Seonghwa couldn’t act like he liked the situation he was in. He could only pray that he wouldn’t end up in that room._ _

__Hyunwoo finished in him and took Kihyun with him when he left. Seonghwa was still tied to the bed when Hoseok eventually came into his room. “Oh my god, Hwa! Are you okay?” He asked as Hoseok untied him._ _

__“Fuck, what a stupid question. I’m so sorry, Seonghwa. So sorry,” Hoseok pressed gentle kisses to his wrists. Seonghwa let Hoseok hold him - he knew Hoseok saw it as protecting him - and he felt his body relaxing into the older man’s touch. The adrenaline and anxiety left him exhausted and as Hoseok rubbed his back and upper arms Seonghwa could feel his eyes grow heavier. “I’m gonna clean you up, love. I promise I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Seonghwa gripped at Hoseok’s clothing and body as he tried to go to the bathroom. “Love, I’m gonna be a few feet away, you’re safe.”_ _

__“I won’t be safe until I’m away from him.” Seonghwa whimpered out, he was still exhausted but the thought of Hoseok - the only person who genuinely cared for him and comforted him - leaving him made the anxiety spike again. Hoseok cupped Seonghwa’s face, “okay. I’m going to pick you up and take you with me to the bathroom. Am I allowed to help clean you?”_ _

__Seonghwa paused when Hoseok asked him, even when he was concerned for his captive. Hoseok waited patiently for Seonghwa’s consent. Seonghwa nodded, a little too weak to verbally respond, and he was brought to the bathroom. Hoseok wiped at his chest and stomach gently and gave Seonghwa a face wipe. “Seokie,” Seonghwa hesitated._ _

__“Yes, love?”_ _

__“He- h- I need a bath.”_ _

__Seonghwa had never felt so defeated. When he came back from the black room he had hope that Hongjoong would save him. But now. Now Hyunwoo was going to break him and train him and Hongjoong had abandoned him. Seonghwa had been at the party, Hongjoong had seen him, had a conversation with him. Yet, he was still trapped in this bedroom with no way to escape._ _

__“We had a bath before you napped, why do you need another, love?” Seonghwa whimpered and asked again. He didn’t want to explain, hopefully Hoseok could understand. If he said it, the experience became more real. Seonghwa couldn’t let it become real._ _

__Hoseok dropped the subject and did as Seonghwa asked. Every action was cautious and caring. Very Hoseok. “Thank you,” Seonghwa whispered into Hoseok’s chest when they were finally in Hoseok’s room._ _

__“I’m going to get you out. We’ll get out together. I told Hyunwoo I would. You mean so much to be Seonghwa - you may not believe me but I care about you. I love you. I’ll get you out of this. I promise.”_ _

__Seonghwa was so sick of hearing meaningless promises._ _


	11. Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are ramping up!

Seonghwa wanted to truly believe in Hoseok’s abilities of escaping, but every passing day that hope dimmed as he watched Hoseok grapple with his ‘family’. He was reminded that Hoseok’s loyalties lied with his head and not his dick. At night, the muscled man would crawl into bed and whisper to himself - things he’d never say if he thought Seonghwa was awake. 

“I can’t leave them, I tried asking Kyun to come with me and he threatened to tell Hyunwoo. It isn’t safe to leave yet. Just give me more time, Hwa. I’m sorry.” 

Seonghwa wouldn’t accept his apology until he felt Hongjoong in his arms, until the image of Wooyoung and San weren’t so blurry in his mind, until he was able to taste Yeosang’s cooking again. Seonghwa had to find his own way out. It had been another three weeks of recovering and he was finally able to stand for longer than a few minutes without help (he still grabbed Minhyuk’s arm when they walked in the garden) and he could hold food down. 

On the downside of his recovery was the increase of time spent with Hyunwoo. The first few times, Kihyun had been allowed to stay by his side and clean him up after Hyunwoo’s left. But one day, about a week ago, Kihyun collected him and then walked back out of the room. Seonghwa was pliant and obedient. He had to be, the threat of the dark room loomed over Seonghwa like a plague. 

Hyunwoo took pleasure in texting Hoseok to pick Seonghwa up from his room. He would sit on the bed and watch Hoseok hover over Seonghwa and apologise to him profusely. There was no use for Hoseok to pretend he didn’t care for Seonghwa - Seonghwa had become Hoseok’s weak point. And there was no way to protect his Achilles’ heel anymore. 

\----

Hongjoong wished he could have at least one cup of coffee before his boys swarmed him. He had just walked downstairs and all six of them were asking questions at once. All of them pertaining to Seonghwa, because of course they were, but Hongjoong heard the word ‘article’ fly through the room multiple times. “I can’t understand all of you talking at once!” Hongjoong growled. 

He pushed past Yunho and Wooyoung to get food and coffee, it was silent for a few moments. Hongjoong watched all of them turn to San, telepathically demanding him to explain the situation. “So, an article has come out about Seonghwa missing. We don’t know who released it but the police have confirmed that there is a missing person’s report for him. Did you go to the authorities?”

Hongjoong had not. Hongjoong would never. Although he was a successful (legal) business and Seonghwa was very publicly his equivalent of a spouse, there were still many illegal things Hongjoong conducted that could come to light. He wouldn’t put the rest of his members in danger - even at the cost of Seonghwa’s suffering. 

“Okay, even if you didn’t, the police contacted Jongho and asked to interview him. Something about being next-of-kin for all of Seonghwa’s possessions.” San relayed with a hesitant stutter. It was like the second-in-command was fearful of his reaction to not being in Seonghwa’s last will and testament. 

Hongjoong poured his coffee into the largest mug he had, “I know about it. We established that when Jongho was like eight and we officially adopted him. We just figured we’d tell Jongho later in life.” He took a sip, holding in a grimace when the scalding liquid touched his tongue. Jongho was sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Hongjoong felt his heart hurt. 

“We’ll tell the police most things, we can leave out the gang parts, but still try to lead them to Monsta. They probably already have the CCTV footage but if they don’t we have to give it to them. I’ll be with Jongho when they interview him but stay close in case they want to ask you guys questions as well.” 

Hongjoong watched everyone nod and he took his leave. His steps were weighed down with thoughts about how to deal with the situation. Just yesterday, San and Yeosang had been in his office discussing how to infiltrate Monsta X’s mansion and steal Seonghwa back. Yeosang had drawn out blueprints and San had agreed to do some snooping to see the guard routines. They still had to figure out when the best time to storm the building was and how to get a message to Seonghwa. But the police getting involved in this could be a blessing, it was most likely a curse. 

There was a knock on his office door two hours later, Hongjoong hid the blueprints and pulled up this quarter's financials from the company on his computer screen. “Come in,” he called out. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Jongho and two men behind him. “Appa, these are the officers that wanted to talk with me.” 

“Ah, yes. Come in, have a seat on the couch over there. I assume you need me in the room because he’s a minor.” The police nodded and informed him of the information they knew once they were seated. They apologised for the article and lying about having a missing persons case. It seemed like it was only reported last night before the press heard news of it. 

“I see, we called the police the day after he didn’t come home. We had a little argument over Jongho’s education and he left to clear his head. But then he didn’t come back and we started looking. The officer that we contacted told us nothing could be done because it was only 24 hours. We assumed that after the needed 36 the case would be filed again.”

Jongho had started crying, Hongjoong couldn’t tell if it was an act or true, Jongho wasn’t usually a crier. “It’s all my fault,” he said through the tears. Hongjoong pulled his son closer to him and rubbed his back. “Sorry,” he apologised to the officers, “he’s taken it really hard.”

“I’m sure. He’s been missing for over six months, correct?” Hongjoong nodded. The police asked a few more questions, bringing out pictures of the footage of Seonghwa coming out of the convenience store. Hongjoong and Jongho were asked to identify any of the blurry men from the screenshot. Jongho knew everyone of them, he had watched the video on a loop for days and tracked down every man, they were all dead now so Jongho shook his head in defeat. 

“This looks like he’s more than missing, your father has been kidnapped. Contact us if you receive a ransom, we will be looking into sex trafficking rings and other illegal services. It’s likely he’s been sold through the black market.” Hongjoong winced at the direct comments in front of a sixteen year old. 

The officers must have noticed, “sorry, we’ll do anything to find him. But we do have to talk about his assets and who they belong to as of now. Jongho is Park Seonghwa’s next-of-kin and will inherit everything in his will after three years of his disappearance. For now, it is seized by the bank - we advise you to get a lawyer if this will impact your business as he owns a third of it.” 

Hongjoong didn’t care about the company, he himself owned fifty percent and still was the chairman. He’d have to promote San to vice chairman to replace Seonghwa. He’d also have to visit the committee soon and properly address the media. Hongjoong would be busy for the next few days, he sighed. 

“Thank you for your time, we’ll contact you if any news surfaces.” With the last comment, the officers stood and let themselves out. Hongjoong pulled out his phone and sent a text to the group about San and him visiting the office and leaving Jongho in their care. 

Jongho protested the second Hongjoong tried to leave the couch, “please don’t go. Or take me with you. Please, Appa, don’t leave me.” 

“Oh, little one,” Hongjoong hugged Jongho close to his body, “I’ll be in meetings for the rest of the day and the press might be there. I don’t think you should leave, little one. It’s much safer to stay here with the boys.” 

Hands grasped at his suit jacket and wouldn’t let go. Jongho was persistent in his pleading, he really didn’t want to be alone at the moment. “You’re not alone, little one. Wooyoungie and Yeosangie will keep you company. I’m sure Mingi would love to play video games with you today.” 

“There not you. You haven’t left the house since Eom-” Jongho shuddered out a sob, “you can’t leave. Please, please, please…” Hongjoong hadn’t left. He was always checking in on Jongho on the hour. Jongho needed a parent right now and Hongjoong was the only one at the moment, he might be the only one forever if the raid wasn’t successful. He couldn’t leave Jongho even if it was with people he trusted with his life. 

“Little one, I need you to go get real clothes on then. We can’t have you shadowing me with pajamas on. Let’s pick out a nice shirt and I’ll let you wear jeans.” Hongjoong gripped Jongho’s hand to let him know he wasn’t going anywhere without his son. San was waiting for them at the entrance of his office already in one of his fancy suits. “We’re taking Jongho with us, tell the others that they’re free to do whatever.” 

\----

As Hongjoong suspected, cameras and reporters were camped out in front of the company headquarters. He grabbed masks for the three of them and told Jongho to hold on to him. They struggled to get through the crowd. San was pushing Jongho closer to his father to make sure no one got their hands on the chairman and his successor. 

The building was disturbingly quiet upon their entrance, the employees that mulled around the lobby all gave the incomplete family pitiful glares. This is what Hongjoong wanted to avoid - the gazes of empty condolences. His secretary startled when he entered his office. 

“Chairman Kim, good morning,” he stuttered out. “Good morning, Hyeongjun. Please tell the committee that I’m in. There should be a meeting and a press conference soon, schedule that for this afternoon.” Hongjoong ushered San and Jongho into his room and settled them on the couch. 

“Sannie, you’re going to be promoted. Take Hwa’s position as vice chairman. We’ll announce it during the press conference. Jongho, you can relax here or with Hyeongjun. Don’t stray too far.” Hongjoong knew the last sentence wasn’t needed but he wanted to establish a sense of control. He was in chairman mode and needed to appear that he wasn’t breaking at the seams. 

“Yes, sir.” San bowed before leaving for his own office. Jongho laid on the couch with his head pillowed on his arms. “You could have just taken a nap at home, little one.” Hongjoong said as he took a seat behind his desk. He didn’t hear Jongho’s mumbled protest but he let the comment slide. 

Hyeongjun knocked at his desk a half hour later with times of the meetings and an edited speech for the press conference. “Diligent as always,” Hongjoong commented as he read the script. “Make sure Son Hyunwoo and his merry group of whores are in attendance.” Hongjoong said after he turned to his computer. 

The secretary gawked but regained his composure and bowed. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Chairman Kim?” 

“Just a blanket for Jongho, please.” 

\----

“I don’t know why he wants you there, boss, but he sounds hellbent on you attending. This is the first time he’s been in the office and my second conversation with him involves you. What have you done now?” 

“Nothing you need to know, Junnie. We’ll be there, all of us.” Hyeongjun said his goodbye and Hyunwoo ended the call. He texted the others and told them to be ready for an outing. When Jooheon asked if the playthings were coming as well he grinned. It was a risk bringing Seonghwa along but Hyunwoo wanted to rub it in Hongjoong’s face that his most prized possession was in someone else’s grasp. Hyunwoo typed out a curt _of course, dress them up nicely_ and went to change into formal attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanxx for reading <333 (Wooyoung almost bias wrecked me but I am a loyal hoe for Seonghwa)


	12. 엄마

Jongho held onto the cuff of Hongjoong’s suit jacket as they were led to a large meeting room. “Jongie can stay with you, right, Mr. Song?” The secretary nodded as Hongjoong stepped up to the podium, leaving his team behind. Hyeongjun grasped Jongho’s hand and led him to the back of the room. 

As they walked through the crowds, Hyeongjun looked above heads to find his boss. He finally spotted the orangey-haired playthings (Minhyuk and Kihyun if he recalled correctly) and settled two rows behind them in their seats. Jongho didn’t seem to notice the five men in front of him - it was a good thing Hyunwoo dyed the playthings’ hair every couple weeks. Hyeongjun knew the chairman remembered Seonghwa with caramel brown hair, it seemed like Jongho could be tricked if he happened to see his father near the company building. 

Hongjoong had begun to speak about Seonghwa’s disappearance and Hyeongjun pulled out his phone. “Jongie, I have a call to take. Don’t move from this spot.” Jongho nodded without realising the secretary’s phone hadn’t even buzzed and Hyeongjun walked to the door. He watched Changkyun slip into his previous seat and whisper something to Jongho before he exited for the bathrooms. 

\----

Jongho was told to be quiet with the threat of his father being hurt. Of course he listened but he couldn’t help his head swiveling around to look for Hyeongjun. He didn’t see the secretary anywhere and his father was also still standing at the podium. “Now, we’re going to slowly get up and walk out of here. I have a white car that you’ll get into and then you’ll be able to see your father.” The man grasping his thigh handed him a black face mask, directing Jongho to put it on. 

Once his face was covered, the hand drifted to his and pulled him up. Jongho slightly stumbled but the man caught him at the waist. “You’re fine, just act a little more natural.” The man had a low, rumbling voice and steady, warm hands. 

As stated, Jongho saw a white SUV parked right outside of the doors. Jongho looked around hoping to spot a security camera. One - just one right in the corner of the building and he raised his arm to take off the mask. His father would see the video and know it was him. Maybe he could even get this man grasping his hip to stare at the camera as well. 

“Hey,” the man growled out, “look straight and keep your head down. Get in the car.” Jongho felt himself being pushed toward the door. It opened and Jongho immediately recognised one of the people in the seats. “Eomma!” he gasped out. A man - one with black hair and bulging muscles visible through a knitted sweater - was holding Seonghwa in his place. Jongho could see his father struggling against the man’s hold, “Hoseok, let me go!” he pleaded. 

Hoseok - the muscle man - reached out for Jongho’s hand and told him to get into the car. He took the step closer and entered the car. Once he was in his seat, the car door shut behind him and he watched with bated breath as the other man took a seat in the driver’s position. Seonghwa pushed out of Hoseok’s arms and grabbed his face.

“Are you okay, sweetie? How’s appa? Who in their right mind left you alone?” Seonghwa asked as tears collected in the corners of his eyes. Jongho nuzzled into the hands at his cheeks before answering the questions, his father lifted the mask off his face. He didn’t blame Hyeongjun and updated Seonghwa about home and the police in timid whispers. “Don’t cry, eomma. Please don’t cry.” 

A thumb swiped under his eyes, “you should follow your own instructions, baby. I’m right here. I won’t let them take you away from me.” 

“Who are these people?” Jongho asked while he placed his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa pointed, giving names to faces; Changkyun was the one that took him from the conference room, Hoseok was holding at his father’s thigh. Jongho nodded in understanding and turned his gaze out the window. The city blurred out into the countryside after a few hours and the early afternoon sun dipped into the horizon. 

“Where are we going, eomma?” Jongho was tired, yet he refused to let himself relax. 

Hoseok spoke instead of Seonghwa, “we’re going far away. We still have about four hours before we get to the safe house.” Jongho looked to the man and noticed his father asleep in his arms. He had heard of Stockholm Syndrome before but he never expected his father to develop it. “You can fall asleep if you want. I’ll wake you when we get there.” Jongho didn’t trust Hoseok but he truly was exhausted. He grabbed his father’s hand and rested his head on the window. 

\----

Jongho felt himself being laid on a soft mattress. He opened his eyes to see Hoseok looming over him. “Hey, sweetie. Go back to sleep, we’re at the safe house.” He mumbled out for his father and Hoseok shifted so Jongho could see Seonghwa laying on a bed across the room. “He’s fine - still sleeping just like you should be, sweetie.” Jongho tossed and turned once Hoseok walked back to the other bed. 

It took him an hour to fall back asleep, only feeling safe when his eyes were trained on Seonghwa. He felt confusion and betrayal. Hoseok had his arms wrapped around Seonghwa and his father just let that happen. Did Seonghwa forget about Hongjoong? Did he not care? Had these men brainwashed him into trusting them? The questions swirled around his head as he finally fell asleep.


	13. Apple

Seonghwa was shaken awake a few minutes before Hoseok moved to wake Jongho. “Ah, ah, lemme wake him,” Seonghwa slurred out. Hoseok was still an unfamiliar face and didn’t expect the best reaction to the larger man waking him up. Seonghwa shuffled towards Jongho, he carded his hand through his hair to cautiously wake his son. 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” Seonghwa sing-songed out. He hadn’t woken Jongho up like this in ages, Seonghwa could still see the small toddler features on his son’s face as he slowly woke up. “Good morning, apple. We’re gonna get up and have breakfast, okay?”

Jongho nodded into Seonghwa’s hand before lifting himself off the twin bed, he asked what was for breakfast. Seonghwa didn’t know but reassured him that Hoseok was a great cook and would make a lot of food - Seonghwa was still recovering even three weeks later. Seonghwa led him to the kitchen, almost shocked to see Changkyun sitting at the island with a cup of coffee. He greeted the incomplete family while he handed a mug to Seonghwa. 

A gruff, “tea with your meds,” came from him. Seonghwa could see Jongho’s eyes widen at the mention of medication. 

“Don’t worry, apple. Just had an infection a few weeks back.” Seonghwa didn’t miss the look he received from Hoseok. He gave him a look back that conveyed _roll with it or you’ll get the silent treatment._ Hoseok took the chance to change the subject, he plated breakfast and side dishes. 

“Why does he call you apple, Jongho?” Seonghwa cracked a smile as he took his first sip of the black tea made for him. Jongho simply asked for an apple, he waited for Hoseok to find one in the fridge but wasted no time in tearing it in half once it was placed in his hand. 

“Woah!” Changkyun exclaimed, Hoseok gave him an impressed nod. “That’s why I’m called apple. I’ve been doing it since I was fifteen.” He handed one half to Seonghwa for him to eat. The rest of breakfast was a silent affair, only filled with glares Jongho sent Hoseok’s way when hands would get too frisky. 

\----

Jongho was napping on the couch, safely nestled in Seonghwa’s lap. Seonghwa was watching the news. He was searching and scanning every channel for word about his son’s kidnapping - he desperately needed to know Hongjoong was okay, he understood that his lover would be distraught or angry or any other reasonable reaction but he hoped Hongjoong would rely on the comfort and support of the rest of the gang. 

Hoseok was in the loveseat beside him, gently holding his hand and tracing the veins. “I think it’s time. Let me take him up to the room and then you can lock yourselves in. My phone is still on the charger - you have permission to use it.” Hoseok squeezed Seonghwa’s hand and lifted off his seat. 

Jongho was scooped up from the couch, Seonghwa tucked the blanket around him to be more secure, and they walked to the large bedroom upstairs. Hoseok stumbled and Jongho’s head lightly thudded against the wall. “He’s fine, Joong and I used to hit his head all the time.” Seonghwa brushed off the small accident. 

When the teen was properly laid in bed and Hoseok’s phone was unlocked, Hoseok pulled Seonghwa close by the waist. Seonghwa closed his eyes in anticipation. He felt Hoseok’s breath fan across his cheeks and added to the blush he knew was growing. “Can I?” a hush so close to Seonghwa’s ear. 

Seonghwa left out a sigh and nodded. “Words, love.” And Seonghwa left a shudder run down his body - Hoseok hadn’t called him the pet name since making that seemingly empty promise. He hadn’t realised how much he missed the term of endearment from possibly the only person he could trust. He responded with a verbal cue for Hoseok and was immediately met with soft lips entangling with his. 

He did his best to keep small noises to himself, he was still a couple feet away from his son, Hoseok’s kiss seemed desperate yet hesitant. Like it was the last he’d share with Seonghwa. 

_It could be,_ a voice rejoiced in his head.

_But do you want it to be?_ This smaller, softer voice questioned something Seonghwa had previously refused to think about. 

Just as spontaneous as the kiss had started, it ended in peaceful abrubtfulness. Seonghwa opened his eyes to nothing. Hoseok no longer stood in front him, the cold metal of the phone sucked the heat from his hand, the jingle of keys in the door’s lock signaled that Hoseok had indeed locked them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller than usual but there is something BIG coming up. Hope everyone is staying safe (if you're in the hurricanes' path) and adjusting to back to school (especially my virtual learners out there!) 
> 
> Love you guys and the comments and support you've given me thus far <3333


	14. Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
> In the eyes of the law, the last section has attempted murder in it, but Hoseok has no intention of actually killing Changkyun.

No hesitations. No stutters. No mistakes. 

Any of these could cost Hoseok his life. Yes, he was going up against Changkyun - by surprise and obviously with more strength than the youngest member - but his success wasn’t guaranteed. Hoseok crept down the stairs, quietly listening for where Changkyun was in the house. The last he had seen him the youngest was settled in the kitchen with his laptop. 

Hoseok knew he still had contact with Hyunwoo and Jooheon - just this morning they had received orders to book a flight to Jeju. Hoseok dared to take a chance, take out as little as his members - he could run away with Seonghwa and Jongho and be free. He just had to lock Changkyun away somewhere and keep him drugged until they could steal away in the middle of the night. 

He headed to the kitchen and saw Changkyun still hunched over his laptop. “Did the baby finally fall asleep?” He gruffed out - he knew Changkyun had eyes for Seonghwa’s son - it had given him the creeps. 

“Both of them are sleeping upstairs,” Hoseok responded as he rounded the counter to be behind Changkyun. He opened the refrigerator door to act like he was in the kitchen with a purpose. Changkyun hummed, his focus was plastered to the computer screen. “Did you take him again? That’d be kinda hot - fuck him right in front of his kid and make him watch. Or I could take the boy and you can keep Hwa.” 

Hoseok hated both ideas. The fridge door was slammed shut in his growing frustration but even that didn’t capture Changkyun’s attention. He flung a bag of vegetables onto the counter and pulled a knife from the drawer. “I’ll have to ask Hyunwoo about claiming him. Minhyuk’s getting boring anyway.”

If Changkyun continued this kind of talk, Hoseok wouldn’t feel much guilt for literally stabbing him in the back. He chopped a few carrots - keeping up his act - and craned his head to watch Changkyun closely. Where could he stab that wouldn’t kill Changkyun? Was the basement door strong enough to keep the gang member contained? Did the car have enough gas to get them back into the city? What was Seonghwa doing right now?

Hoseok was shaken out of his thoughts when Changkyun turned to him, “are you daydreaming about Hwa again?”

“God, yeah. He’s really perfect. Like how did he drop into the palm of my hands? Just a kiss is enough to put me on a high. I just hope he feels the same.” Hoseok went back to chopping the vegetables and mumbled to himself, “he still cries for Hongjoong in his sleep.”

Changkyun shifted to face away from Hoseok. This was his chance. Hoseok had to do it now. No hesitations. No stutters. No mistakes. 

\----

Hongjoong left the podium as the flashes of cameras increased again. He couldn’t see Jongho in the sea of businessmen and women and the press. But Hyeongjun would bring him back to his office - maybe he was already waiting on the couch, curled up in the blankets standing by for when Hongjoong could go home. Hongjoong told his team that he’d be in his office and if they needed him for any further statements he’d be there. 

The elevator ride was painfully slow. He longed to be home with his family to cuddle and eat and watch happy movies. Maybe he’d let Mingi and Jongho play their video games on the large screen t.v. The upset, anxious feeling that lingered since this morning had fully clamped around Hongjoong. He thought he’d feel better with getting the information out to the public but it finally made the situation very real. 

The ding sounded and Hongjoong stepped out of the elevator. Hyeongjun met him just outside of his office’s elaborate office doors. “Where’s Jjongie?” 

“He’s gone. I went to the bathroom and when I came back he wasn’t in the seat. I- I’m so sorry. I already contacted security to look for him. I can’t find him anywhere. I’m sorry - please forgive me.” 

Tears were streaming down Hyeongjun’s face and Hongjoong broke his usual air of professionalism to wipe at them and comfort him. He held back his own sobs and anxieties, no use of panicking if Jongho was just in the bathroom and on his way back to the office. “It’s okay, Secretary Song. It’s not your fault.”

Hongjoong went to hug his secretary, he was weeping so violently that his body shook. Hongjoong understood the weight of guilt and he didn’t want Hyeongjun to experience the helpless feeling. As he gathered the small man in his arms, he heard him whimper out with a shuddering breath _“it is.”_

He explained the betrayal into Hongjoong’s neck, begging for forgiveness as soon as he finished. “I know. You’re just following orders. It’s okay. We’ll find him. I want you to go home to Seongmin and get anyone who wants to leave. We’ll open our doors for you. You know where I live, go there. Someone will be there to let you in.”

Hongjoong squeezed the secretary once more and promptly let him go so he could do as Hongjoong said. Hyeongjun gathered his things in a rush, Hongjoong followed. He called San as he shut down his laptop. “Jjongie’s gone. I need you to gather everyone and make a plan to storm their base. I’m done laying down and getting toyed with.” 

\----

If Hoseok went for the abdomen he could rupture a lung, effectively killing Changkyun. But that was the last thing he wanted to do. It had to be closer to the stomach, yet he had to avoid internal bleeding and important organs. Hoseok sighed and plunged the knife into Changkyun’s shoulder. He grabbed Changkyun’s mouth as he let out a silent scream. 

He wasn’t expecting the younger gang member to bite down, he should have - Changkyun wasn’t going to go down without a fight. The chair was thrown into Hoseok’s body as the younger man stood up. The movement ripped the knife out of his shoulders. But now he had mobility and could face Hoseok. 

“What the fuck?” He gasped out, trying to find the wound in his back. Hoseok took the opportunity and slashed just above Changkyun’s belly button, only deep enough to surprise him. “Go to the basement willingly and you won’t lose more blood.” Hoseok gestured towards the stairs with the blade. He got a nod and watched Changkyun wrap a protective arm around his stomach to staunch some of the bleeding. 

His hand found Changkyun’s shoulder, he dug his thumb into the stab wound to make sure he wouldn’t make a run for it. They slowly made their way to the basement, “I’ll bring you clothes and supplies when we decide to leave. Don’t bleed out until I tell Hyunwoo where you are.” Hoseok said as he tied Changkyun to a support beam. 

He quietly walked up the flight of stairs and looked for blood in the kitchen - he didn’t tell Seonghwa how he would dispose of Changkyun but he wanted to prevent the two from seeing blood if possible. He still had some time if Jongho was asleep, Seonghwa was used to long hours alone in a locked room. Hoseok grimaced at the thought but it was true. 

When the blood was wiped away to the best of his ability, he walked up the second flight of stairs to unlock Seonghwa and Jongho. With the door only slightly opened, Hoseok could see the worried frown on Seonghwa’s face lift into a thankful smile. “We’re all good, love. We can leave. I’ll grab Jongho if you grab our things.” 

Seonghwa barely nodded before Jongho was in Hoseok’s arms. “Here’s to hoping he doesn’t wake up until we’re back at your mansion.” Hoseok watched Seonghwa’s face lift, the eyebrows raised, the eyes widened, the corners of his mouth upturned slightly. Going home really meant the most to him. 

For a second, Hoseok had hoped just having Jongho with him would be enough - stop the screams for _Hongjoong_ , end the whimpers for _Mingi, Wooyoung, San, Yeosang, and Yunho_ while he slept - but it wasn’t. Nothing he could do would make Seonghwa replace their names with his. So he had to return his beloved plaything. This would be so much easier if he saw Seonghwa as a plaything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home-stretch guys, gals, and non-binary pals! See you in the next update <33333


	15. Captain

Hongjoong sat in the back of the van, facing his gang members, and eyeing them one-by-one. “You’ll be our eyes and ears, Yeosang. Let us know if any of these assholes were too egregious to you and we’ll give them hell while we’re in there. You-” he pointed at Mingi to make sure the boy was paying attention, “have to cover us from above. Please, do not shoot first, look second.” Mingi only nodded while he loaded his sniper rifle. 

San and Wooyoung were also told to be on their best behaviour, Wooyoung only smirked as he sharpened his knife. San had a similar expression hidden behind his already drawn-up mask. Yunho was hunched over the steering wheel driving as fast as the car could. “Can you drive a little faster? We don’t know the state of them when we get there.” 

Yunho groaned. “We get there when we get there. I have to take the back roads so we don’t get pulled over and there aren’t any street lights. Hongjoong, I know we’re in a rush but it won’t do us any good if we die in a crash.” Yunho scolded while Yeosang nodded in agreement. It was another ten minutes before the car slowed and the headlights were turned off. “We’re just about there, Captain.” 

As soon as the car came to a full stop, San and Wooyoung swung the doors open and they all rushed out. Hongjoong grabbed his own knives and gun on the jump down. “See you on the flipside, Sangie. Keep the car running, kiddo.” And he was off. 

Mingi split from the group as soon as they passed the gates - three gates was a little overkill in Hongjoong’s opinion - to find a good spot on the roof to shoot from. Yunho went to the left with Hongjoong, sending nods to San and Wooyoung as they went to the right. 

\----

Hoseok was just going above the speed limit when he exited the freeway. Seonghwa looked towards the older man, his lovely view of green trees and grass slowly turned into a decrepit gas station. He was told, “don’t get out,” and responded with a jerk of his hand. It was handcuffed to the bulky gear shift, Seonghwa had no option but to stay put. Hoseok said it was a safety precaution, “I trust you, love. I don’t know if I can trust Jongho.” So in place of his son being handcuffed, he volunteered. 

Hoseok pumped gas and then walked into the store - Seonghwa kept his eyes low and listened to Jongho’s slow breathing. He was surprised his son was still asleep. He remembered the first vacation they ever took as a family. Jongho would talk and talk and talk for the eleven hour drive to whoever would answer him. When one of his favourite songs came on, he’d kick his feet against the car seat and the back of Seonghwa’s seat until it was loud enough to sing along. 

He missed Jongho being little. And excitable. And carefree. 

Seonghwa blamed himself. He raised Jongho to be sheltered, most of the boy’s childhood was spent at school or in their large mansion. They spoiled him with toys and junk food. He never had a broken bone, he never had a birthday parties with friends with kids his age, he never saw someone with blood on their hands until he was thirteen - not even in movies and t.v shows. 

Seonghwa should have put him in martial arts or self-defense classes. He should have asked Mingi to teach him how to shoot a gun instead of playing video games. He should have taken Jongho on drug runs when he was still in charge of laundering. If all eight of them got out of this alive, Seonghwa was going to change somethings. To protect their child from things like these. 

A bottle of water was thrown into his lap, bringing him out of his thoughts. “We’re almost to your mansion.” 

“You may stay with us, Hoseok,” Seonghwa whispered. It was barely audible above the hum of the car but Hoseok heard it loud and clear. “I can’t, Hwa. Hongjoong will never allow it. I’m part of a rival gang and kidnapped you. I-” Hoseok’s breath came out raged, “Seonghwa, I raped you.” 

Seonghwa could see the tears streaming down his face as he kept his eyes on the road. “Stockholm Syndrome is feeling trust or affection felt in many cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor. You’re my captor, but I feel _something_ towards you. It’s not as deep as my love for my husband, or my son, but it’s there. It’s lingered long before you stopped touching me and now I’m longing for that affection. I know it could be Stockholm syndrome but I couldn’t live with myself if I left you homeless and vulnerable. You know you’ll get killed if Hyunwoo ever finds you.” 

Seonghwa let that sink in, he had run all the outcomes. If he had escaped on his own it was possible that Hoseok would only get a beating. But if he aided in Seonghwa’s freedom, he would be killed in the most gruesome way. Seonghwa didn’t want that for Hoseok. He could care less if that happened to perverts like Changkyun or Jooheon, he had prayed on multiple occasions that someone would kill Hyunwoo himself. 

“I don’t feel like this for anyone else in that compound. I hate that compound, I hate those people, but I think I’m falling in love with you Hoseok. I know you’re in love with me.” Seonghwa moved his handcuffed hand to rest on Hoseok’s thigh. “I never thought of you as a captor, you’ve always been Hoseok in my mind.” 

Hoseok’s hand fell to link with his, “okay, Hwa. I’ll stay.” 

\----

Seonghwa was running up the stairs pulling a sleepy Jongho behind him. He wiped the door open, shouting as he entered. “Joongie! San, Wooyoung, Sangie! Mingi, Yunho!” Seonghwa turned on the lights as he travelled further into the house. He turned to Hoseok, still lingering at the doorway, “where is everyone?” 

He got a shrug in response, of course Hoseok wouldn’t know where his family was. Jongho ran towards the back of the house and Seonghwa heard him swear. He came not a minute later, “the armory is empty. They probably went to ‘rescue’ us. We have to tell them.” 

Seonghwa immediately opened the laptop on the kitchen counter, “if Yeosang is there, he’ll be on the laptop. I should be able to reach him through this.” Seonghwa tapped and clicked for a solid five minute before he sighed and started a video call. He was met with a confused Yeosang. 

“We’re safe! Please call everyone back. Call if off, we’re at the house. Come back!” Seonghwa screamed into the computer. Yeosang was already looking and reaching for things in the van. “Guys, report.” 

It was silent, only Yeosang could hear the earpiece and the members’ responses. The look on his face gave it away. The frown on Yeosang’s face deepened every second. The situation inside the compound was not ideal. 

“Wooyoung and Dan have both been hit, Yunho left to help them come back. Mingi was found so he’s running to the van. Only Hongjoong doesn’t want to retreat. I’ll try convincing him.” Yeosang was nodding to something and Seonghwa heard the van start. Agonising minutes of waiting were rewarded with seeing San and Wooyoung’s faces and then Yunho and Mingi’s. Seonghwa sent Jongho and Hoseok to get medical supplies as soon as San told him about their injuries. 

Seonghwa had fistfuls of hair, “why would two stealth go together, is Hongjoong out of his mind?” Yeosang was still talking to Hongjoong, hissing at him to return. “Okay, he’s coming. We’ll be home in ten minutes, I’ll make Yunho break the speed limit. See you soon, hyung.” Without further preamble, the screen went black. Seonghwa was only left to wait for their return.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another WIP that is going to distract me from the first one I started. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comment who you think the two mysterious men who hurt Hwa are.


End file.
